Commitment
by PrettyPretty
Summary: This is the Third Installment in the, what I now have been calling the Chosen Series. It follows Conversations and Chosen. If you haven’t read those, please do so you can understand what’s going on. Niall keeps his word.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Third Installment on the what I now have been calling the Chosen Series. It follows **Conversations** and **Chosen**. If you haven't read those, please do so you can understand what's going on.

A big THANK YOU to Paula for giving this the once over.

888888888888888888888

**Commitment**

"You're being unreasonable!" She screamed as Eric sulked on the couch.

"I am not!" He roared in return.

"It's a good job. It's only from 2 to 6, three days a week." Sookie tried to reason with him. She knew he was going to fight her on this, but she wasn't going to back down. She and Eric had been married for almost a year and a half. She'd grown up a lot in that time. She and Eric had settled into a nice routine as husband and wife. About six months after she moved in to his home in Shreveport, they finished building their dream house. Eric had listened to every dream she'd ever had regarding the perfect house and fulfilled them all and then some. It wasn't ostentatious or extravagant, but it was beautiful and functional.

Eric had convinced her that education was important and she was too smart to waste such a brilliant mind. Unfortunately, the thought of sitting in a classroom terrified her. She knew from her high school experiences there would be nothing gained by sitting in a room full of people and their jumbled thoughts. He surprised her one evening with a new laptop and a catalog for online courses through LSU. Before claiming a major she started out slowly with a math course and a psychology course. Eric was thrilled when she made an 'A' in both. She had laughed and then fought back the tears when he hung her report card on the refrigerator.

"You need to concentrate on your school work." He argued as she stomped around the den dusting the end tables.

"I'm doing fine in school. Besides, Alcide could use the help. The girl he hired to replace Ms. Babcock, is pregnant and will be going out on maternity leave soon. It's just temporary."

"How did you even hear about this job? Did the Were call you?!" Eric's anger was seeping through the bond and she was doing all she could not to succumb to it.

"His sister told me about it when I got my hair cut the other day. So quit being an ass."

"You don't need to work."

"I want to work."  
"Come work at the bar."

"No."

"Why?"  
"I'm not going to Fangtasia to sit beside you and help you 'enthrall the vermin'. We both know you won't let me waitress anymore." She glared at him and he returned it.

"That man touched you right in front of me. What did you expect to happen?"

"He had to get 26 stitches!"  
"He was fortunate I was in a generous mood." She growled in frustration and threw her dust cloth at his head. He caught it before it struck him in the forehead and tossed it back to her. She caught it just as swiftly, thanks to a recent intake of her bonded's blood.

"You're being a jealous ass."

"You act as if this is a surprise to you. You think I _want_ you anywhere near Alcide Herveaux? You and I both know he wants to claim you as his."

"He can want all he wants to. I'm married. Married to a big ass Viking Vampire that's getting on my last nerve."

"You're the one wanting to spend time with the Were!"

"I want a part time job! A _temporary,_ part-time job! Filing, answering the phone, posting mail! I need to feel useful."

"You can work in the office at Fangtasia."

"Doing what? You already have a staff that handles everything. Besides, you act like I've already got the job. I haven't even applied! I may not even get the job. I just wanted to let you know that I was applying tomorrow!" She flopped down on the couch beside him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Apparently, you've already made your mind up about it. Why even ask me?"

"I don't recall asking. You just started saying no." Eric leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. He turned to look at her and saw her determined expression.

"Why the shifter?" He finally asked watching her face for an answer. He suddenly felt her fear and insecurity through the bond. She wouldn't look at him. He placed a finger under her chin and moved her gaze to his. "Sookie?"

She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from welling in her eyes.

"He probably won't say no. He'll hire me even though…"

"Even though?" Eric prodded.

"Even though I'm not qualified to do anything." She whispered as she looked away from his face again. His face suddenly softened and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't." He whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"Don't what?"

"Don't ever belittle yourself, Sookie. You are an amazing, talented woman. Don't ever forget all you've done." She shook her head as he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm just an uneducated, ex-waitress from Bon Temps."

"You're the brilliant, 4.0 student and wife of the luckiest vampire in the world."

"I really want to try this, Eric. I want to feel like I'm doing something."

"It means this much to you?"

"Yes. Besides, it's only temporary." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Your studies won't suffer?"

"I'm not 16, Eric. I think I can handle it. Besides, what are you gonna do? Ground me?"

"Oh, I can think of more suitable punishments for poor grades." She rolled her eyes and he started gently tickling her sides. The laughter echoing through the house lightened his long dead heart. She kissed and hugged him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Alcide's office building. She felt the nervous smile creep onto her face as she stepped up to the very pregnant receptionist.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Is Alcide available?"

"Hold just a moment." Sookie shifted from foot to foot as she waited for the perky young woman to call Alcide's office. "He'll be right up."

Soon the side door opened and Alcide had enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey! What do I owe the pleasure?" She relaxed a fraction and offered him a warm smile.

"Can we talk in your office?" He held the door and motioned for her to enter. Once entering the office, she noticed the complete chaos of blueprints and books scattered around the small space.

"Have a seat. What's going on? You not in any sorta trouble are you?" She noticed that he seemed older and more worn since the last time she saw him. Pack Leader had not been kind to him. The weight of responsibility was carved in every line of his face.

"No! No, nothing like that. Um…I talked to Janice the other day and she said you needed someone to help answer the phones while your receptionist was on maternity leave." She swallowed hard and watched his face change from one of confusion to amazement.

"You want to work for me?"

"If you think I could do it. I can file and take messages. I can even type a little. I took a computer class in high school."

"Does your husband know you're here?" She clenched her hands into fists and glared at him.

"Yes." She ground out through gritted teeth.

"And he's okay with you working for me?"

"He's not my master, he's my husband."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Fine." She grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please, have a seat. Have a seat." He ushered her back into the chair by the elbow.

"I just want to be of some use. I thought you could use the help. It's only a temporary job, right? If you don't think I can do it that's fine, but don't let Eric make your decisions for you."

"I'm sorry. I was just a little…of course, I could use the help. I know you'll do a great job. Cheryl Anne's about to go any day now and I've been worried what to do. When can you start?"

"Really?!" Her eyes widened with excitement. "I can start today." She couldn't help but smile at him when he started to chuckle at her excitement.

"It's three days a week from 2 to 6. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Janice mentioned the hours and they're just great."

"It don't pay much."

"I don't care. I'm just glad to be working."

"I'll introduce you to Cheryl Anne and she can start showing you the ropes." Alcide stood from behind the desk again and she felt like she wanted to squeeze him around the neck. She was so happy to have a job again.

"Thank you, Alcide."

"Hey, you're the one doing me the favor. At least I've got somebody I know and trust helping me out." He ushered her back up front and introduced her to Cheryl Anne. Cheryl Anne was a few years younger than Sookie and way more bubbly. She was also look like she was about to give birth any day. As Sookie settled into the office chair beside her, Cheryl Anne started chatting away.

"I'm so glad Alcide found someone. I was so worried I was going to have this baby and leave him high and dry."

"When are you due?"

"Any day. The due date is day after tomorrow."

"What!?"

"I know. I'm ready to get this baby out of here." She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Oh! I guess the Mexican food I ate for lunch has got him hoppin'. Feel!"

She quickly grabbed Sookie's hand and placed it on her stomach. Sookie's eyes widened when she felt the baby move under her hand.

"Wow! He's really kickin'." Sookie smiled and felt a sudden tug at her heart.

_She seems nice. Geez my back is killing me. I'm so glad Alcide hired her. She seems like she's got some sense. Anybody with the least bit of sense can handle this job. If I can do it, Lord knows anybody can. I'm ready to take this bra off and put my feet up. _

"So let me show you what to do." Cheryl Anne shifted in her chair trying to get somewhat comfortable as she showed Sookie how to post the invoices and work the phones.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie pulled into the garage and bounded up the back steps. Eric was in the kitchen standing in front of the microwave waiting for his TruBlood to heat. She tossed her purse on the table and leapt at him. He turned just in time to catch her underneath her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home, lover. I take it you had a good day." His chest rumbled with laughter as she kissed the side of his neck.

"I got the job!"

"I knew you would, dear one. The Were is lucky you even considered helping him."

She leaned back and looked at his face.

"I think I'm going to like it. Cheryl Anne showed me what all to do."

"Cheryl Anne?"

"She's the receptionist. She's pregnant. She's due any day. I even felt the baby kick. She's real nice."

"You felt the baby?" He saw something cross her face and felt something flicker across the bond.

"Yeah. It was amazing." She kissed him quickly and disengaged herself from his arms. He patted her behind as he opened the microwave. She slid her shoes off as she made her way to the bedroom.

As Eric took a long drink of blood, he felt something across the bond. Sookie was sad?

_Love? Is something wrong? _Eric reached out to her with his mind and when she didn't answer he raced up the stairs.

"I'm fine." She finally said as she turned away from the mirror on the inside of his closet door. The last thing she ever wanted to admit to Eric was that she was standing in front of the mirror holding her stomach wondering what it would be like to be pregnant. What would it accomplish? Mentioning children would only make them both upset. Everyone knew vampires can't have children. Eric was quickly by her side and engulfed her in a hug.

"You were in my head again, weren't you?" She asked as she sighed against his chest.

"You want children." He stated and she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes.

"No…it's…" She lied to spare his feelings.

"We need to call Niall. I think it's time."

"What? Time for what?" She pulled away from him to look at his face but he kept moving toward his nightstand. She reached for his hand, but he had already picked up the phone and dialed.

"Eric? Tell me what's going on." He held up his hand for her to wait on him to finish his call. Finally, the answering service picked up. Sookie was even more confused at the cryptic message Eric left for her Great-grandfather.

"The time has come? Time for what? Eric, you're freakin' me out a little here. You need to tell me what's goin' on." Before he could answer Niall entered the room.

"Hello my precious child."

Sookie whirled around and shrieked at the sudden entrance.

"Grandfather! What's going on!? Someone needs to tell me what this is about."

"Let's go downstairs, shall we?" Eric offered and ushered them all to the living room. Niall sat on chair while Eric and Sookie shared the couch.

"My child, Eric has called me because you are ready for a most precious gift."  
"A precious gift? Please, just tell me what's going on."

"When you had your unfortunate episode in Las Vegas, just before you married, Eric and I saw in your heart that you wanted children."  
"But Eric and I can't have children," She reached for his hand and squeezed, "and that's okay. I love Eric. It's fine."

Eric's eyes told her how much he loved her. He brought her hand to his lips and placed three light kisses against her palm.

"Typically vampires cannot procreate. However, you are fated. Your Fae blood and the magic involved in a Chosen pairing has made it possible for me to grant you a most precious and rare gift."

"What are you saying?!" She leaned forward and looked him hard in the face.

"I'm saying that if you are ready, Eric can father your child." Sookie's jaw fell open slightly and she could only hear the rush of her own blood in her ears.

"Wh…what?"

"The magic is very powerful and very ancient. It took me quite a while to find the ancient verse that gave me the answer to the magic needed. Your children will be very powerful." It was now Eric's turn to be taken aback.

"Children?" He had only allowed himself to hope for one child. It seemed Niall knew quite more than he realized.

"Perhaps I should back up a bit." Niall leaned back against the chair and offered a slight smile.

"I think that would be a good idea." Sookie shifted closer to Eric.

"There is an ancient tale. It speaks of the Children of Peace. The Children of Peace are born from the light and the darkness. They are powerful and wise. The Children are able to walk between worlds and will bring peace to all realms. The Fates will bring together a pair. The Light and the Darkness. One cannot be without the other. They are Chosen and can not be parted. The two will bear the Children of Peace. You are that Chosen pair. Your children will bring peace among the Supernatural worlds. They will be able to walk in all the realms and mediate for all creatures."

Sookie rested her hand on her forehead and tried to comprehend what she was hearing.

"You said the magic was very strong and ancient. What will it involve?" Eric asked while rubbing his hand down Sookie's back.

"Five weeks from now, Claudine and I will come to you a few hours before sunrise. Sookie, you will drink an elixir prepared by me. After an hours time, Eric will drink from you. Both of you will fall into a deep sleep. When you wake, a temporary transformation will be made."  
"A transformation?" Sookie tightened her grip on Eric's thigh and he pushed comfort and calm through the bond.

"For three days, Eric will no longer be vampire. He will be mortal."

Eric's hand stilled its movement on Sookie's back as she gasped.

"Human?! How?!" She started to tremble.

"I told you the magic is ancient and powerful. It will only work for the Chosen pair. When you wake, Eric, you will be mortal. On the third day, you will fall into slumber and once again will wake vampire. During the three days, you and Sookie will not be able to stay here. It's too dangerous for you both. Claudine and I will take you to a special place in another realm that will keep you safe. Only she and I will know where you are."  
"But how can…he's going to be…" Sookie stammered and tried to wrap her mind around what she was hearing.

"I must warn you, Viking. If the interpretation of the tale is correct, there will be a side effect to the magic. One that will please you, if it is true."  
"A side effect?" Eric asked.

"Once Sookie is with child, you will no longer fear the sun."

"What? What are you saying?" Sookie dug her fingers into Eric's thigh and he wrapped his hand around hers.

"The Fates will allow you to walk among the light. You will no longer burn in the sun. You will be able to choose when you slumber so you can better protect and care for your offspring and mate."

Sookie could feel her breathing start to quicken. Suddenly Eric's face filled her vision and he was stroking her shoulders.

"Breathe, my love, breathe." She gasped for another breath and felt as if an elephant had danced on her chest.

"She's hyperventilating." Eric murmured as she gently rubbed his arms down her shoulders in an effort to calm his wife.

"How…how…" Sookie gasped as she gripped Eric's arms.

"Shhhh…Sookie." He wrapped his arms around her and pushed calm and contentment through the bond until her breathing evened.

"Child, please don't fret. I thought you would be pleased." Niall stood and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just… a little overwhelmed. Ya'll are going to have to give me a minute here." Sookie leaned back into Eric's embrace and breathed in his scent. Eric tightened his hold on her and then addressed Niall again.

"You said children?"

"Yes. A girl will be born first. Then I shall come to you again in a year and half and you shall bare a son."

"A girl and a boy." Sookie whispered into Eric's chest. "We're going to have a girl and a boy." Eric felt his whole body spark with her words. He didn't need to discuss this any further. He knew she had committed. They were going to have children. In five weeks time, their existence would be forever altered.

"Wait!" Sookie jerked from Eric's embraced and glared at Niall. "How can you do that to him!? How can you give him three days of humanity and then snatch it all away! That's just cruel."

Eric placed his hand over hers to calm her. He took her chin in his free hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Sookie, it's what must be done. How can I properly protect my family if I am a mere mortal? It must be this way."

Sookie searched his face and then looked to Niall.

"It just seems…what if…." Eric rubbed his thumb across her knuckles trying to ease her jumbled thoughts. They were fluttering in her mind too quickly for him to read. But he understood her general concern and knew that Niall didn't need to be present for the conversation he would be having with her about them.

"It is the will of the Fates, my child. Eric being vampire is what will keep your children safe and protected." Niall reassured her. Sookie took a deep breath and tried to will her hands to stop shaking. This was a lot of information to take in.

"Will the children be vampire? Human?" Sookie's mind bounced to another list of questions.

"They will be human…at first."

"At first?" Eric questioned when Niall didn't elaborate.

"Sookie will have a normal pregnancy. A traditional birth and the children should be human until they reach the age of 17."  
"Should be?" Sookie glared at him.

"I can only assume I have interpreted the Fates correctly. But your telepathy is unusual. I'm not entirely sure what powers will manifest in the children."

"You're not sure?! So, basically Eric and I are going to get pregnant, have a daughter and she may or may not have special powers."

"Yes."  
"So I could give birth to a child that won't be able to go to public school, or play with other children because she can fry them with some kinda Supe magic?!" Eric tried to push a feeling of calm toward her through the bond. Unfortunately, Sookie wasn't in the mood to be manipulated.

"Stop it, Eric." She ground out at him through her gritted teeth. Eric's eyes widened and he nodded his head. He had never seen such intensity from his wife. He knew not to push her on this. He had been around a long time. He knew when to leave a woman to her emotions.

"The children will be very important, my child. Your worry is understandable but at the moment unnecessary."

Sookie seethed at Niall's patronizing tone. These were her children he was talking about. Eric's chest expanded with pride at the maternal instincts that swelled inside his beloved.

"Unnecessary?! You forget I've lived with the torment of being different. I refuse to allow my children to suffer like I did."

"Lover, we're getting ahead of ourselves. We have no reason to believe the children will manifest any powers as infants." Eric smoothed his hand down her back again. She glared at him and then allowed his reasoning to sink in. She took another deep breath and reached for his hand again.  
"We're going to have children?" She whispered.

"Yes." Eric offered her a small smile in return.

_Are you okay with all this?_

_I am, my love._

_I gotta admit, it's freaking me out a little._

_I, too, am freaked. _

She grinned at Eric and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. Niall watched and felt the sense of peace and acceptance flow over them.

"I shall return in five weeks. Until that time, Claudine informs me that you should start taking pre-natal vitamins and eating well, my child."

Sookie could only laugh and nod her head. After a deep nod of the head, Niall disappeared. Eric and Sookie sat in silence absorbing everything they had been told.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric knew the moment she stepped out of the bathroom that tonight was not going to involve sex. The tattered sweatpants and long-sleeve t-shirt his wife was wearing clued him in to her mood.

"We need to talk about what you're thinking." Eric decided to just dive right into the fray.

"What am I thinking?" Sookie sat cross-legged on the bed as she brushed through her hair.

"When you were arguing with Niall, I heard what flitted through that irrational brain of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Eric barked a humorless laugh.

"You dare try to lie to me!?" Eric stretched out on top of the comforter and propped his head up on his elbow. Sookie sighed loudly and tossed her brush toward the end of the bed.

"It's just not right. You're going to be human, Eric. Human! What if…." Eric growled at her train of thought and bared his fangs at her.

"Stop it. Woman, you are truly daft at times."

"I am not!"

"You are! If you think that for a moment that once I am human again I won't find you as desirable, you're mad. Your fairy blood is NOT what I love. Even thinking such a thing offends me."

Sookie opened her mouth to argue but seeing the hurt in his eyes, she quickly snapped it shut. She leaned her head back against the headboard and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the tears started to pool in her eyes. "It's just so much, you know? You'll be human. Will you be able to handle that?" He shifted until his head was resting in her lap. She instinctively twisted a few locks of his hair between her fingers.

"I guess we'll find out."

_Oh my God! _Her thoughts screamed at him as she looked down at him with a huge smile on her face.

"You'll be able to eat."

He returned her smile and started to laugh at the buffet she was compiling in her mind.

"What shall we have first?" He asked.

"Chocolate. Oh! And Ice cream. Oooo, what about steak?"

"There is something I would like to try, actually."

"Anything. I'll make sure you have it."

"I have always wondered what the attraction was to those black and white cookies submerged in milk."  
"Oreo's!? Oh you have to have the Double Stuff."

"Double stuff?"  
"I'll buy both. Only the best for my man." They both laughed comfortably for a few minutes until Sookie's mood settled back into contemplative thought.

88888888

"Are you scared?" Sookie's question caught him off guard. He had been in what Sookie liked to call downtime as she gently rubbed his forehead.

"I've walked this earth for a millennium, lover."

"I'm aware of that, Eric. You didn't answer my question." He closed his eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes."

"Me too."

"I'll protect you."

"I know. That's not what I'm scared of."

"Then what?"

"Being a mom. Are you ready to be a daddy?"

"I…I think so." He had told Sookie about his human life right after they married so they held no secrets. She knew Eric had never married or had children before he was turned.

"We're going to have two kids. Two?! What if I don't know what to do? What if I'm not good at it? What if…"

"Sookie." She immediately stopped talking. Eric sat up and faced her on the bed. "You will be a wonderful mother."

"You don't…" He pinned her with a look and continued.

"I felt something inside you tonight that I've never felt before."

"What?"

"Your maternal instinct. It nearly surrounded me through the bond. You became so protective and loving toward a child that hasn't even been conceived yet."

Sookie grinned as she remembered the feeling.

"I did, didn't I?" Eric nodded and took her by the hand. "The thought of my children being ridiculed or mistreated at school just infuriated me. I'm be damned if I let anything happen to my kids." Eric erupted into proud laughter as he pulled Sookie against his chest.

"You are a jewel, my lover." Sookie snuggled against his chest as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"We're really going to do this, huh?"

"It seems so."

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric stood in front of the microwave resting his hands on the counter. Sookie had just gotten home from work and was going to change before they headed out to Bon Temps. It was Monday. Every Monday, they would meet Jason at Merlotte's for supper. It was also commonplace for Pam to join them. Tonight was no exception. He glanced at the clock and knew she would be arriving with in the next few minutes. Just as he brought his blood to his lips, Sookie bellowed from upstairs.

"Eric Hjalmar Northman!"

_Shit. Just because I put that name on my license does not mean you can use it.  
_

_I'm not your maid!_

"I know that!" He called to the ceiling.  
"Apparently you don't! Otherwise, you'd pick up your mess!"

Eric closed his eyes and sighed. Even though he had no need to breathe, he quickly gained the habit when it came to domestic cohabitation.

"I was going to clean it up after my snack!"

"HA! That's what you said last time! When you take a shower, hang up your towel, put the cap back on the toothpaste and rinse the sink!"

He opened his eyes to see Pam smirking at him. He growled at her and stormed out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

"You're infuriating." He smacked her on the bottom as he walked past her into the bathroom.

"Me?! You're the one that left the mess." She grinned to herself as he growled. He picked up his wet towel and tossed it in the hamper before turning on the water to rinse the sink.

"Happy?" He gave her another smack on the bottom as he went to his closet to pull out a shirt.

"Unbelievably so." She purred as she slid into her shoes. "Pam here yet?"

"She is."

"Great. Hurry up. We don't want to be late." She skipped down the stairs and smiled at Pam in what Sookie liked to call downtime on the couch.

"Hey Pam!"

"Evening, Sookie. You look lovely."  
"Thanks. How long have you been here? Did Eric not offer you a blood?" Pam rose and followed Sookie into the kitchen.

"He was summoned." Pam smirked.

"Oh."_ Sorry. I didn't know Pam was here._

_Hmmph. I'm not so sure you did or not. _

_Thank you for picking up your towels. _

_I don't know why you insist I do that. It is my recollection that the woman of the house should…_

_If you finish that thought, you'll regret it for the rest of your undead life, mister. _

By this time, Eric was standing in front of her with a smirk firmly in place. Sookie just scowled at him as she shook Pam's blood to remove the hotspots.

"This is the 21st Century. A lot has changed. Oh, that's right. You were there to see all those changes. Men SHARE the household responsibilities now."

Pam burst out laughing at the look on Eric's face. He narrowed his eyes at her and that only caused her to laugh more.

"Master, I can just picture you in a little apron and a feather duster."

"Silence, Pamela." She had the sense to at least look admonished. Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"Have I ever asked you to do anything that would emasculate you?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"WHEN?!"

"I pretended to be a bisexual playmate of yours for that so-called orgy."

"Hey, you were the one that had your own pink Lycra pants. So don't go blaming me for your man card being revoked."

"My man ca…I assure you, I am the charter member of all things…male." He purred at her while leaning forward to lick the rim of her ear.

"Stop. We're going to be late. Can we discuss your manhood in the car?"

Pam rolled her eyes and Sookie frowned. "Wait…you know what I mean. Let's go. I'm hungry."

Without another word, they all piled into Sookie's Escalade.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam!" Sookie greeted her former boss with a warm and familiar hug. Eric nodded his greetings and allowed Pam and Sookie to lead the way to their table. It had become a tradition that they would eat at the round table at the far end of the bar. Jason and Sam would sit on either side of Pam. Jason would order the hot wings with fries and an extra ranch dressing. Sam would finally sit down long enough to finish a chicken finger basket and Sookie would share his fries while she at her cheeseburger. Eric and Pam would sip on their TruBlood while they all caught up on the week's gossip. Eric rested his arm on the back of Sookie's chair and absently rubbed her shoulder as she talked with Jason and Sam about the fight that broke out between two drunk college students on Friday night.

"At least they didn't tear things up too bad. Me and Hoyt busted 'em up." Jason flexed his right arm at Pam. She in turned rolled her eyes and tried stifle the comfortable laugh. Sookie leaned back into Eric's arm and sighed. This was one of her favorite things; sitting with her 'family'. They might not all be blood related, but this was her family. Sookie felt a familiar void enter the bar. She turned and smiled at the last of their family.

"Bill's back!" She grinned as he pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat next to Jason. "How was Spain?"

"Very lucrative."  
"That's always a good thing." Eric nodded as he spoke to Bill. Sookie took another bite of her burger and looked around the table. Sam was telling Pam about the new band he hired while Jason was listening to Bill tell Eric about his latest trip abroad. She sighed contently as she remembered the day she told Bill about she and Eric.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"You're married?!" Bill's voice echoed off the walls of her living room.

"Yes and before you say one more word, this is how it's going to be." Bill cocked an eyebrow at her and looked past her to Eric. Eric could only smirk at him as Bill glowered. "You don't get to say anything bad about our marriage. You don't get to tell me your opinion of how I should live my life. If you want any chance of being a part of my life and a friend to my family, you will accept my choices and just suck it up and deal."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Bill looked from her face to Eric's and finally nodded his head and clenched his jaw.

"Fine."

"Fine." Sookie agreed before standing from the couch and crossing the room to him. He stood as she got closer and looked at her curiously. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and gave him a hug. Bill stiffened, but quickly returned her embrace.

"You know I will always be here for you, Sookie."

"I know. I'm hopeful we will be able to be good friends."

"I hope that too."

Once they were on the way home in the car, Sookie punched Eric in the arm.

"I could have done without all the images of you decapitating Bill during all that."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you could read that." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"You so can't pull off the innocent vampire look."

"I'm glad that went well for you, my love. You are extremely forgiving."

"I don't necessarily forgive him…I…I'm just not angry anymore. At one point in my life, he was extremely important to me and me to him. I don't think that can just disappear."

_I could make him disappear._

"Stop it."

"I haven't done anything."

"Oh, but you want to."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sookie was brought back to the present by Eric's fingers stroking the back of her neck lightly. She shivered from the sensation and smiled at him.

_Welcome back, my love._

_Sorry. Just lost in thought for a moment. _

_Should we tell them now? _

_Yeah, I think now's as good a time as any. _

The crowd had thinned to a couple near the entrance and Jane Bodehouse. Eric scanned the restaurant quickly and then sat up straighter in his chair.

"I'm glad everyone is here tonight because Sookie and I have something we need to tell all of you."

Sookie took a nervous sip of her Sprite while Eric looked at the faces gathered around the table.

"You all are what Sookie and I consider…"

"You're our family." Sookie finished for him. He smiled over at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"In two weeks, Sookie and I will be taking a vacation." Jason shoved a fry in his mouth and looked from Eric to Sookie waiting on what was so serious. "When we return, Sookie will be with child."

"What?" Sam spoke first.

"As you know, Sookie and I are a Fated pair. Special forces have interceded and with the help of ancient magic, Sookie and I will be conceiving our first child."

"First?" Bill questioned.

"Yes. In another two years or so, Sookie will have another."

"What a minute…back the fuck up here. What the hell are you saying?" Sookie smiled over at Jason before speaking.

"Let's just say that we have our own Supernatural Fertility Clinic."

"It will be Eric's child?" Pam asked.

"Yes."

"Will the children be…what will…" Sam stuttered trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"They will be human children as far as we know. Of course, with us, anything is possible." Eric grinned.

"Wait! Fated pair…children…Oh my God." Sam's eyes widened as he looked from Sookie to Eric. "Are you two…can it be?" Everyone stared at Sam. Eric was the first to speak.

"Yes, Sam. It's true."

"Oh shit." Sam leaned back in his chair and wiped his hand through his hair.

"How did you know?!" Sookie whispered while looking around the bar wondering if anyone could hear her.

"My mom. She…she um…had a friend that was Fae. They were really good friends. They liked trying to interpret the ancient tales."

"What are you talking about?" Bill finally asked the question.

"This is not the place to go into this."

"You are all welcome to return home with me." Bill offered. Eric nodded in agreement and looked at the others at the table. Sam pushed back his chair and nodded while he walked over to the bar. He returned quickly and smiled.

"Terry can close up. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"Your kids are gonna do what?!" Jason scratched his head while Pam rolled her eyes at him.

_You're brother is still an idiot._

_Thank God he's pretty. _ Sookie grinned at Eric before walking the short distance across Bill's living room to stand in front of Jason.

"Apparently, your niece and nephew are going to be pretty special to the Supernatural world."

"But they're gonna be human?"

"At first." Sookie soothed as she rubbed her hand down his arm.

Bill suddenly bolted to his feet. Eric instinctively stood closer to Sookie.

"You'll need protection." Bill announced. "If what you say is true, and Eric will father the children by magic, then you'll be vulnerable."

Sam stood and moved beside Bill. "He's right. If by some chance, anyone knew about this, Eric's altered state would be the perfect time for a strike. We'll have to take steps to insure his safety and make sure he and Sookie are somewhere safe."

"What about a safe house or somethin'?" Jason offered.

"We have many places at our disposal." Pam started going through the addresses in her Blackberry.

"It has to be some place that we can get to quickly and make sure no one knows about." Sam said as he perched on the edge of the couch beside Pam.

Sookie felt the tears pooling in her eyes. Eric looked from Bill to Sam and then to Sookie.

_I apologize for every bad thing I said about the shifter. _ Eric sent to her as he reached for Sookie's hand.

"I appreciate your…concern… for me and for Sookie. However, it has been taken care of. Sookie and I will be protected in the Realm of the Fae."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bill inquired.

"It's safe." Sookie smiled at him. "Eric and I will be fine. But you have no idea how much it means to us that you all are so ready to protect us." Sookie sniffled away a few tears.

"As you said, Sookie, as strange as our little gathering may be, we are…family." Pam said as she replaced her Blackberry in her purse.

"Oh Pam!" Sookie quickly grabbed the vampire into a huge hug. Pam rolled her eyes but returned her embrace.  
"Please don't leak on my Chanel, Sookie. It's vintage." Eric smirked at her, but he knew that Sookie had gotten to Pam long ago.

"Claudine will escort us to the safe haven set up by Niall." Eric was very careful not to address Niall as Sookie's great-grandfather. Jason was still not privy to his existence. "After the third day, we will return and Sookie will be pregnant."

"Wow." Sookie sighed at the sound of Eric's words. "I'll be pregnant."

Sam offered her a small smile while Pam practically beamed at her.

"Is there anything we should do?" Bill still looked concerned.

"Just keep our secret. If anyone asks, Sookie and I went on vacation. We're going out of town on a long weekend."

"How will you explain the baby? No one will believe the child is yours." Bill continued.

"We'll just give people the bare minimum." Sookie spoke up. "Magic was involved. Eric is the father. It's not like stranger things haven't happened when Supe's are involved."

Sam chuckled a little and Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"So what are you hoping for, Sookie? Boy or girl?" Jason asked as Sookie tightened her ponytail.  
"Oh, I'm having a girl first. Right, Sam?" Sam nodded as she continued. "Then a boy. Eric's gonna be so wrapped around that little girl's finger. I can see it now."

"I'm sure that won't be the case. I'll be a loving a fair father that will impart wisdom and discipline upon his child."

Bill allowed a small grin to pull at the corner of his lips as he shook his head. Having fathered a daughter, he knew Eric was a goner.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric woke from his daytime slumber to music blaring through the house. He couldn't help but grin as Sookie danced around the living room in her pajamas.

Well, what she called pajamas, anyway. A tight spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of bikini underwear. Eric stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched her sway her hips to the soulful beat of the music as she cleaned. He grinned at the sight of his bride grinding her hips from side to side as Maroon 5 vibrated off the walls. He stalked slowly toward her. She still had her back to him, but didn't jump when he placed his hand on her hip. He knew she felt him the moment he woke. Sookie raised her arms above her head and turned to face him. He laughed at her playful smile. He matched her rhythm and started moving with her. He loved dancing with Sookie. She was his equal in every sense when it came to dancing. Sookie entwined the fingers of her left hand with his and pulled away from him slightly before he quickly reeled her back in and turned her around. She pressed her backside into his hips as she swayed to the beat. Eric held onto her hip as they moved.

"You're in a good mood." Eric kissed her bare shoulder as the song ended and shifted to a slower tempo.

"I am. What about you? How's my man?" Sookie turned in his embrace and rubbed her hands down his broad shoulders.

"Your man is wondering if his beautiful wife would like to accompany me to Fangtasia and continue dancing?"

"Only if you promise I won't have to sit on the stage with you."

"No throne duty tonight. Just you and me on the dance floor."

"Then you've got yourself a date."

"Shower?"

"Meet you there. Let me put the clothes in the dryer and I'll wash your back."

Eric kissed her on the lips and couldn't stop the contented moan from escaping his throat. If he had known his marriage to Sookie would bring him such contentment, he would have never wasted so much time those first few years. Some days it amazed him how his existence had changed. He had walked the earth for over a thousand years and was considered ruthless and cunning. Yet, here he was dancing with his wife in their living room like two teenagers left home alone. He shook his head and grinned as he tossed his jeans into the hamper before turning on the shower.

_Hurry, lover. Water's warm._

_I'm on my way! Just gotta put your jeans on to wash._

He stood under the spray and let the water warm him. How domestic they had become. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the first time Sookie did their laundry together. His sense of smell noticed the difference right away. When he asked why his clothes now smelled of citrus she laughed and tossed the box of dryer sheets at his head.

"Now, all the vampire's will know you're married." She had smirked at him.

Her cool fingers sliding up his hip brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed as she wrapped her fingers around his length.

"Mmm, my love." She stepped under the spray and tilted her head back to allow the water to flow through her hair. She kept pumping him with a steady rhythm as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and sank into the feeling of his large strong hands gliding across her skin. Sookie released his length and decided to not let her good mood falter. She knew Eric always wanted control, but every so often, she could have him begging. She pushed him gently against the back wall of the shower before dropping to her knees. Eric's eyes widened as she barely touched the tip of his erection with her tongue. She caught his wrist with her free hand and pressed it against the tiled wall. He grunted as she released him with her other hand and repeated her actions with his other wrist. With his hands pinned against the wall, Sookie nipped and sucked at him, teasing him until he was growling deep from within his chest.

"Sookie…nngg…please." She scraped her teeth along his scrotum and it took all the control he had to keep his hands against the wall for her.

"Please, what?" She released one of his wrists and his hand immediately wound its way into her hair, tugging her slightly toward him. She rewarded him with a long lick along the under side of his shaft. She had yet to take him completely into her mouth and Eric ached to feel her warm lips upon him.

"Ahh….yes…Sookie." Her named died on his lips as she slowly took him into her mouth. She set an excruciatingly slow pace, knowing it was driving him crazy. She slowly traced her fingertip along his hip and under his scrotum before grazing the sensitive ring of his ass.

"Fuck!" Eric's hips bucked forward and Sookie had to steady him with a hand on his hip. Sookie increased the pace and sucked harder on the sensitive tip. Eric's moans of pleasure echoed off the tile walls and spurred Sookie on. She loved making him writhe under her touch. Suddenly, she was on her feet and facing the wall he had just been leaning against. She shrieked in surprise as Eric pushed her feet father apart and bent her at the waist a little before thrusting deep inside her.

"ERIC!" He chuckled as he drove into her again.

"I had to feel…you…fuck…you….ah, ah….Sookie." She clutched the wall as he took her from behind. He braced one arm against the wall beside her head as his other hand slid across her stomach.

"Touch me, Eric. Please….baby, please." She pleaded as he quickened his pace. He slid his fingers against her swollen mound and worked feverishly against her. She thrust against his touch, as he pulled her back against his hips. She was almost to the edge when she felt his fangs bite into her shoulder. As he took a long draw of her blood, she exploded. Hearing her scream mixed with the taste of her blood had him spilling inside her moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop pacing." He couldn't believe he was the one demanding that she stop pacing. He should be the one wearing a groove in the floor.

"I'm nervous. I know you're nervous. They're going to be here in less than an hour."

"Did you get all the things you wanted at the store?" He decided to change the subject in hopes of getting her mind off Niall and Claudine's arrival.

"I did! I even bought you one of my favorites. Reese's Cups."

"I think you just want to get me high on junk food and take advantage of me."  
"Well, that goes without saying." Sookie deadpanned.

"What if I'm not that kind of guy?"

"We both know you're exactly that kind of guy."

"True." Eric shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"What time is it?" Sookie's brows furrowed with concern.

"Please, relax."

"I'm relaxed. I just want to know what time it is?" Before Eric could answer the doorbell chimed through the house. Sookie bolted from the couch to answer the door. She looked at Claudine in confusion.

"You rang the doorbell? You never ring the doorbell?"

"Nice to see you too, Sookie. May I come in?"  
"Oh, sure. Sorry. But…"

"I could feel how nervous you are. I thought I better ease into things. My Lord will be here…." Before Claudine could finish her sentence, Niall appeared in the living room.

"Evening, my child."

"Hey, grandfather." Sookie smiled at him as she moved to stand beside Eric.

"Shall we begin?" Eric was grateful that the Prince was a man of few words and chose to get right to the point.

"Let's do it." Sookie nodded her head.

"Wonderful. I will administer the elixir and then Claudine and I will take our leave. Claudine will return once Eric has fed from you. She will wait until you have both fallen into slumber and then we will both transport you to the haven."

Sookie took a deep breath and wiped her palms down the front of her jeans. Eric tightened his grip around her waist. With a wave of his hand, Niall produced an ornate chalice. Eric had to quickly pinch her side to keep her from giggling. He saw the images of MTV flashing through her head and the phrases 'Pimp Juice' and 'Chronic' pop in her head at the sight of the oversized decorative cup.

"Sookie, my child, you will now drink."

Niall handed her the chalice and Sookie peered into the cup. The dark red liquid smelled spicy and was warm. She looked at Claudine and then to Eric. She closed her eyes for a moment and Eric heard her silent prayer. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Eric's loving face. He was sending as much love as possible through the bond. Sookie took a deep breath and drank. She emptied the cup and handed it back to Niall before kissing Eric lightly on the lips. He trailed his fingers along her spine and could feel the magic trickling its way through the bond from Sookie.

"Now we will go. It has begun." Niall stepped forward and brushed a light kiss against Sookie's forehead. He then nodded to Eric and with a blink of an eye, he was gone. Claudine is absolutely beaming and rushes to give Sookie a hug. It's a good thing Niall masked their scents or Eric would be losing it right about now.

"I'll see you in an hour. Have fun." Claudine giggled before popping out of the room. The silence hung in the air as Eric and Sookie looked about the empty room. Suddenly she heard Eric's deep intake of breath and knew from the low growl emanating from his chest that the fairy smell had hit him full force.

"Down boy! I'm taking a shower."

"No." Eric reached for her arm and gave her his most seductive smile. "Let me just…" Before he could finish his thought, he buried his face in the crook of Sookie's neck and took a deep breath.

"I know, I know….you want to fuck me and bite me and roll all over me." Sookie grinned at the uncharacteristic whimpered that escaped his throat.

"No shower….please." Suddenly, Eric's hands were everywhere. Her shirt was soon pushed up across her stomach and he clutched her ass in an effort to bring her closer to him.

"You can't drink from me for an hour." Sookie hoped he was coherent enough to understand.

"I'll keep us busy until that time, dear one."

Sookie's giggle suddenly changed to a gasp when she quickly found her self on her back on the floor beside the couch. Eric had her shirt over her head and tossed across the room before she could react. He licked, nipped and kissed his way across her shoulders and neck. Her bra didn't survive. It never had a chance. She glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That was one of my favorites. Do you know how difficult it is to find a good, comfortable bra?"

"You're seriously pissed about a bra…now?" He rubbed his nose playfully against hers and she couldn't help but giggle at him.  
"Fine. But I can't wait until you're human. I'm gonna kick your ass."

He roared with laughter at her threat.

"Never going to happen."

She retaliated by grabbing his nipple through his shirt and twisting.

"HA! Don't laugh at me, Viking!" She scrambled from underneath him and bolted for the stairs, screaming with laughter. Eric was quickly on her heels and scooped her up over his shoulder before she could hit the top step. She swatted him on the butt as he carried her into their bedroom. He gave her his own smack on her ass before tossing her onto the center of the bed. She grabbed his arm and he allowed her to yank him on top of her. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss. They were still laughing until Sookie slid her hand down to his crotch. She stroked him through the fabric of his jeans and elicited a very grateful moan from his lips. He nipped at her collarbone before kissing that spot behind her ear that always made her shiver with want.

"Ah, I love it when you do that." She sighed. He pulled away to look at her face and smiled.

"I know." She blinked her eyes slowly and Eric could feel something tinkling across the bond. "My love? Are you alright?"

Sookie rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I'm starting to feel a little funny."

"Funny, how? Is it making you sick?" Eric's lust quickly turned to worry as he pulled the blanket over his wife and positioned her more comfortably against the pillows. She smiled as him and Eric could tell that her eyes were not entirely focusing anymore. "Sookie?"

"Hmmm?" She licked her lower lip and blinked.

"What is it?"

"One time, back in high school…me, Jason, Hoyt, JB and Tara went out to Miller's pond and JB had a joint. I tried it."

"Okay." Eric commented slowly wondering what she was talking about.

"This feels like that. I think I'm stoned." Her lopsided grin made him relax just a fraction.

"You're not ill?"

"Nope. I think I'm getting high off the fairy fertility shake." Eric flopped back against the pillows on his side of the bed and laughed.

"Fucking fairies drugged my wife." Sookie started giggling and Eric just rolled his eyes. He gently rubbed her temple as she stared at the ceiling. They lay in each others arms, snuggled under the blankets for about fifteen minutes when Eric felt a sudden burst of emotion through the bond.

"Sookie?" His vision was suddenly filled with her piercing blue eyes. She licked her lips and pounced. She straddled his waist and gripped either side of his neck.

"If you don't make love to me _right now_, someone's going to get hurt."

His eyes widened and he was only able to grunt his approval before she captured his mouth and kissed him with every ounce of passion she had in her being.

He quickly flipped her over and divested her of the rest of her clothing. She clawed at the button of his jeans before pushing them past his hips. He smiled into her kiss when she lifted her knee and used her foot to push them the rest of the way to his ankles. His amusement vanished when she wrapped her fingers around his length and started to rub the tip against her opening.

"So quickly?" He murmured between kisses and she pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

"I think the fairy shake has kicked in. If you don't put your dick inside me right now, I'm going to rip someone's head off. Considering it's your 'head' I've got my hand wrapped around, I suggest you do as I say." She leered at him and he could only look back in awe.

Lust and excitement blasted through the bond and he did as he was told. He pushed into her in one long hard stroke. She cried out in pleasure and threw her head back as he pulled out again.

"YES! Oh my God, you feel so good." She yelled as she arched her back and twisted both hands into the comforter. He found a steady rhythm as he hooked his arms underneath her knees. She reached her hands above her head and gripped the slats of the headboard for more leverage.

"AH YES!" He bellowed as she slammed her hips into his. He kept his steady pace until she jerked her knees away and pushed against his shoulder. He rolled them over and she gripped his shoulders as she started to ride him. Her pace was much faster and harder than his and she ground her hips against him causing him to grunt with pleasure. She whimpered as she tilted her head back. Eric thumbed her clit as she writhed on top of him. Suddenly she exploded in pleasure. Her nails dug into his thighs as she arched her back and opened her mouth. The scream was trapped inside her convulsing body as he thrust three more times and spilled inside her with a load roar. Eric sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist as she struggled to catch her breath. He looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. Sookie felt his sudden shift in emotion and giggled.  
"Hungry?"

"Starving." He chuckled against her neck.

"You've only got 15 more minutes." She whispered as she disengaged herself from him. He groaned at the loss of her heat.

"Let's get ready. I don't want Claudine to pop in here and see us all sexed up."

"Shower, lover?" Eric sat up on the edge of the bed and offered Sookie his hand.

"Sounds good." She slipped her fingers around his and followed him to the shower. Sookie tested the temperature of the water before stepping in. Eric followed her and rubbed his hands along her slick skin. She soaped up her pink and green bath puff and rubbed it along his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her and she couldn't help but grin.

_What's the matter? Not man enough to handle a puff? _

_Real men shower like men._

She dipped the frothy sponge between his legs and grinned in satisfaction when his eyes slid shut.

_Like that?_

"Mmmm." He palmed her breasts as she soaped up his groin. She dropped the bath sponge and wrapped her hand around him. Soon they were both sated and panted against the glass wall of the shower. Eric bit the tip of his finger and gently rubbed the puncture marks on her breast.

"Did I taste different?" She asked as she pulled the towel around her chest.

"Yes. Your blood was more…spicy?"

"It's the fairy shake. I guess we better get dressed enough for Claudine." She tugged on his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. She didn't bother with underwear. She knew that the fairy spell would soon make them both fall into sleep. Eric pulled a pair of dark gray pajama pants on before smoothing the front of his white t-shirt down his chest. He smiled as Sookie did the same with a pair of navy sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. He stretched out on his side of the bed and waited for her to brush out her hair. She yawned as she climbed up the bed toward him.

"How are you feeling?" She mumbled as she snuggled into his side.

"Tired." He wrapped his arms around her and fought to keep his eyes open.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'll protect you."

"You'll be human."

"I was pretty bad ass when I was human, dear one."

She giggled as she draped her leg over his and clutched a handful of his t-shirt.

"I have…_yawn_…no doubt about that." She looked up at his glorious face and saw his eyes drift close. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck before sleep overtook her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie woke first. She sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at Eric's lifeless form. She'd done this a hundred times before as he lay in his daytime stupor, but now they were in a strange bedroom in a safe house in the realm of the Fae. She gently rubbed her hand down his arm waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly Eric's eyes went wide and Sookie couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat as he took in a deep ragged breath. He clutched his chest and sat bolt upright on the bed. Sookie scrambled to her feet and watched in horror as Eric's face twisted in terror.

"Eric!" He gulped for air and searched her face as if to ease his pain. She ran to his side and he clutched at her hand. Sookie started to panic when Claudine popped into the room.

She immediately grabbed Eric's shoulders and looked directly in his eyes.

"Slowly…slowly. Breathe. Good….good." Eric's breathing slowed and Sookie finally felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's happening!?" Sookie screamed at Claudine.  
"His body has been dead for more than a thousand years. His lungs have filled with air and his heart now beats. He is mortal." She smiled brightly at them both. She patted Sookie gently on the arm and winked. "Have fun!" POP! She vanished.

Eric panted quietly as he stared at Sookie's worried face. She stroked his cheeks and his arms as he calmed his breathing. She looked him over from head to toe.

"Eric?"

"I…there's something wrong. There's an ache." Sookie furrowed her brow and started inspecting him again.  
"An ache? Where? Are you in pain?" Eric shook his head and pressed her hand against his abdomen.  
"Here. It's like there's pressure." Sookie burst into uproarious laughter. Eric glared at her in confusion.

"Oh, baby." She soothed as she tried to control her laughter. The relief of what was wrong washed over her. She pulled Eric from the bed and looked around the strange bedroom for the bathroom. She found it after the second door she tried and flipped the light on. Eric allowed her to lead him by the shoulders into the room. She grinned at him as she positioned him.

"Sookie?"

"You're human, Eric. I know you've forgotten most of what that was like. But, sweetheart, every guy I've ever known has to do this first thing when he wakes up."

"Do what?"

"Go pee." Eric made a disgusted face and then felt the sudden urge again. He looked at Sookie and then to the toilet she pushed him in front of. "Don't think this out too long. You'll regret wetting your pants." She smirked. He raised his eyebrow at her and then looked at the door.

"Do you mind?"

"Yep. You're human for the first time in a thousand years. I've been the only one in our house to have 'human needs'. I'm not missing this." He laughed and reached into his pajama pants.

"Wow." He grinned as he flushed the toilet and walked to the sink.

"You made peepee." She teased as she swatted him on the ass. He jumped slightly at the sting and they both froze.

"That…" He started to speak but then noticed the look on Sookie's face.

"This is going to be so awesome." She beamed at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He took a deep breath and she pressed her ear to his chest.

"I hear it." She whispered in awe at the sound of his now beating heart.

"I feel it." He whispered back. She looked up into his eyes and they were brimmed with tears. Real tears. One slid down his cheek and landed on her shoulder.

"I love you so much." She brushed his tears away with her thumbs. He smiled down at her and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

_How did I deserve such a wonderful creature? What have I done to deserve such love from this beautiful woman? I didn't I think I could ever love someone this much. _

"I heard that." She grinned. He focused on her face, then frowned.

"It seems that you have the advantage."

"You can't hear me anymore." She stated as she probed her consciousness for the bond. Nothing. She squeezed his forearms in an effort to anchor self.

"It's strange. I can't feel you anymore, but you're right in front of me."

"I know. I'm finding this a little hard to get used to." Sookie knew that was hard for Eric to admit. He was vulnerable. She could see the uncertainty and worry in his eyes. Suddenly she felt a swell of emotion within her. She would protect him. She would help him through this. She would be everything to him that he always was to her. She took his hand and tugged again.

"C'mon. Let's go find out exactly where we are." Eric allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as she opened the bedroom door. They stepped out of the small hallway and took in the living room. Sookie gasped at the sight of it. It was something out of a tropical vacation guide. Windows from floor to ceiling, pastel colors scattered across the furniture and accents. The floors were a pale hardwood with rugs in haphazard patterns across the floor. Sookie rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a large deck that extended out into a dock. The ocean lay at their from door.

"Oh my God! Eric, it's beautiful." He swept his head from side to side looking for any threats and noting the entrances to the house. Some habits will always remain whether vampire or mortal. Sookie stepped back inside and moved to the other side of the house to see what was behind the tropical cabin. She swung open the back door and saw lush greenery and tall palms. The moonlight danced across the foliage, casting exquisite shadows across the sand.

"There's a note." Eric's deep voice pierced the empty house catching Sookie's attention. She stepped back inside and sat at the bar in the kitchen while Eric unfolded the pink paper.

"It's from Claudine." He stated before reading, "Welcome to the Realm. You are on one of Niall's safe islands. You are the only one's here and no one but My Lord and I know of the island's location. The property is warded and secure. All the items you requested are in the house. Please explore and enjoy! If you require anything, call my cell."

"We have service in the Realm? I'd hate to see the roaming on that." Sookie joked as Eric absently scratched his stomach. She couldn't help but smile at the motion. Vampires never scratch. Eric caught her smiling at him and offered her one of his own as he advanced toward her. His pajama pants did little to hide his increasing arousal.

He stepped between her legs and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"My wife." He whispered before lightly touching his lips to Sookie's. She tugged on his t-shirt, bringing him closer. He pulled away and smiled. He was breathing heavy and she marveled at the flush on his cheeks.

"This is going to be different."

"Yes. I hope I won't disappoint." He teased.

"Well, I've never had sex with a _human_ before." She waggled her eyebrows at him as he slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric was flat on his back on the cabin floor with Sookie tangled in his arms. He was panting and covered in a layer of sweat. Sookie propped up on her elbow and smoothed the damp hair from his forehead.

"You okay?" She smirked.

"I…wow…shit." He took a deep breath and looked down at himself. "How long will it take for us to do it again?"

She turned her attention to his now flaccid penis and burst out laughing.

"I have no idea! Never had sex with a plain ole man before, remember?" Eric twisted his fingers in her sides causing the peels of her laughter to echo around the quiet room.

"I'm a plain ole man, huh? How's this for a plain ole man?" He tickled and poked at her ribs. She caught his eye and they both froze. Suddenly, she was on him. She started under his arms and moved to his sides. She showed no mercy. He scrambled to his feet in an effort to escape her.

"Stop! Okay! Okay!" Eric laughed as Sookie tickled him.

"You're ticklish! HA!"

Eric pulled her into a hug and tried to catch his breath.

"I love you." He sighed as he rubbed his hands down her back.

"I love you too." She titled her head up to kiss him gently on the cheek. She squeezed his ass and broke the kiss. "I'm starving. I need to eat."

She grabbed his t-shirt that had been thrown over the back of the couch and slipped it over her head as she headed to the kitchen. She suddenly stopped and watched as he pulled his boxers over his hips. "Hey!" She yelled.

"What?!" He questioned at the sudden outburst.

"You can eat too!" He chuckled as she bounced up and down twisting her arms above her head at her revelation.

"So what will you feed me first?" He slid onto the high barstool and watched in amusement as she stood in front of the refrigerator with the door open. "You fuss at me when I do that." He grinned.

"Because when you do, it's pointless. You drink blood. Pick a type and shut the door." They laughed comfortably as Sookie pulled food from the fridge.

"Are you making breakfast foods?" He spotted the carton of eggs on the counter.

"Yep. It's…5:30 in the morning. We need breakfast. Eggs, bacon, grits…hmmm. What else? Toast…coffee…juice. You're getting the works."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Start searching for pots and a skillet." Eric stood and quickly found the cooking pots. He watched in amazement as Sookie orchestrated breakfast. He followed her instructions when he needed to stir the grits or butter the toast. Eric suddenly grabbed his stomach and Sookie saw concern flash across his face.

"What's wrong?!" She reached for his arm and placed her hand over his. He shook his head and smirked.

"I think my stomach likes the smell of your cooking. I believe it just…growled." Sookie stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly before turning her attention back to the bacon.

"Well, I hope your stomach likes the _taste_ of my cooking. This is good country cookin'. Puts meat on your bones." She quoted her Gran as she placed the bacon strips on a paper towel. "You want cheese in your grits?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" He pinched her butt as he set the plates on the counter.

"Right. I'll just fix them like I like them. Lots of butter, cheese, salt and pepper. The way grits are supposed to be eatin'." His eyes widened at the amount of food she was piling on his plate. She fixed a plate for herself and then sat a cup of coffee beside both. She sat beside him at the bar and faced him.  
"You're going to watch me eat, my love?"

"You bet your ass." He picked up the bacon and smelled it before putting in his mouth. She leaned forward waiting for his reaction.  
"Mmmm. That's wonderful." She kissed his cheek and dug into her own plate. They sat in silence a few minutes while Sookie kept watching Eric try the different foods on his plate.

"The grits are different. I can't say I like them, but I don't dislike them."

"Stop talking with your mouth full." She scolded playfully as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed as he stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth. Sookie took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. This was something she never thought she would experience. She and Eric were eating breakfast together. She happily chewed her eggs and watched him finish off his toast. She was impressed that he actually had table manners. He had his napkin draped over his thigh and everything.

"You are staring at me again."

"Where did you learn table manners?"

"I am not a complete savage. I've walked the earth for over a thousand years. I have picked a few things up." She laughed at his indignant tone.

"I'm sorry. You want anything else?"

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite." The last part was cut off by a large opened mouthed yawn. Sookie couldn't help but yawn in return.

"Let's go try out the bed." He leered at her.  
"Sounds like a plan. Race you!" She bolted from the chair before he had time to react. He pushed away from the bar and cursed as he tripped over the now fallen stool.

"Fuck!"

"What's the matter?! Missing that vampire quickness?! HA!" She jumped on the end of the bed and shrieked when he tackled her on the mattress.

"You're having a little too much fun at my expense."

"Oh, I plan on having lots and lots of fun at your expense." She punctuated her point by grabbing his now growing erection though the thin material of his boxers.


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie watched Eric for a few minutes while he slept. The sun was streaming through the windows and he looked stunning. She slipped on her bikini and gently nudged his foot.

"Hmmph." He rolled over and grunted. She stifled a giggle and pinched his butt.

"Hey!" He jolted at the sting and blinked at the brightness of the room. Sookie sobered at the sudden look of panic on Eric's face.

"You're fine, baby. Remember where you are." She soothed as he shook off the haze of sleep. A bright smile found its way across his face when he looked out across the water and watched the sun reflecting against the walls of the room.  
"Sookie." He sighed in awe. She brushed the errant tear from her cheek and took him by the hand. She pulled him from the tangle of sheets and hugged him tightly.

"Here." She released him from her embraced and thrust a pair of swim trunks at him. "We're going swimming. You need some sun." She couldn't help but start laughing. Her bad-ass Viking Vampire sheriff husband was giddy as a boy at Christmas. He quickly stripped and pulled on the brightly patterned trunks. Sookie had rummaged through the closets and found the beach towels and her beach bag that Claudine had obviously packed. God bless her.

She dug into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"Come here. You can't go out in this sun without sunscreen."

"But, I want a tan like yours." He pouted a little and she couldn't help but love him for it.

"Eric, you're white. Vampire white. Unless you want to be lobster red when you return to being a vamp, then you need sunscreen." Suddenly Eric got a strange look on his face. He kissed her quickly and then trotted off to the bathroom. Sookie just assumed that he was going to take care of his now human needs, but when she heard the water running longer than usual, she gently pushed open the door.  
"What are you doing?!" Eric smirked at her before answering.

"Shaving."

"But…but…"

"But what? Don't you think after a thousand years, I'm do for a little change?" She wasn't sure if she liked this. Eric never changed. He was vampire. Vampires don't change. Ever. She stood rooted in the door frame as he wiped the last of the shaving cream from his face. He turned to face her and she took a step forward.  
"You're gorgeous." She beamed at him. He really was. His now smooth face was rubbing against her cheek as he hugged her.

"Want to give me a haircut?" He chuckled into her neck.  
"Really?!"

"Just a little. I don't want anything short. Maybe an inch."

"After we swim?"

"Deal."

She tugged his hand and pulled him out the front doors to the deck.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric stood on the top level of the deck and closed his eyes and felt the warm sun on his face. Sookie tried to fight back the tears at seeing his contented face in the sunlight. Eric took a deep breath and smiled at her. His blue eyes sparkled at her. She tugged on his hand again and led him to the end of the dock.

"Hold still." She gently ordered as she smeared sunscreen all over his skin.

"I'm a grown man, Sookie. You're treating my like a toddler at the beach."  
"We've got three days. I'm not going to spend them nursing a sunburn." He scowled as she swatted his behind and laughed. "Besides, you'll have to do this for our kids so you might as well embrace the concept."

He closed his eyes and sighed again at the thought of being able to be with his kids during the daytime. He never thought he would be able to have children, much less walk in the sun again. He was jolted from his thoughts by two small hands pushing against him with enough force to knock him off the dock and into the water. Sookie squealed in delight as he surfaced.

"YOU!" He laughed as he swam around to the side of the dock with the ladder. She shrieked before jumping off the dock on the opposite side. Eric dove and was underneath her in the clear blue sea within moments. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her under.

She breached the surface again sputtering and gasping for breath.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're beautiful." He kissed the water from her cheeks and nibbled her earlobe.

"Mmmm. So are you." She tilted her head back and let the sun shine on her face as she and Eric floated in the warm water.

"This is unbelievable, my love. I never thought we could…that it would be possible…" Sookie smiled at his excitement. She could barely contain her own joy, but seeing Eric so happy was almost too much.

"It's all worth it, Eric." Eric looked at her in confusion for a moment so she continued. "All of it. All the craziness, the pain, the heartache, the stupid politics. It's this. Being with you, you loving me, it's all worth it, Eric. If going through all that, meant I'd have you, like this…I'd do it all again." Eric's face sobered as he gently pushed the wet hair away from her face.

"You have truly stolen my heart, Mrs. Northman. All my proclamations that you were mine, were merely posturing. From the moment I met you, if I was truly honest, I would say that I was yours." Sookie kissed him quickly and pulled back to grin at him.  
"Damn right." Eric erupted in laughter and dunked her head back under the water. She emerged flailing he arms and splashing him in the face. They playfully swam and laughed until Eric's stomach growled again.

"Time to eat!" Sookie announced with a flourish. She and Eric swam back to the dock and wrapped themselves in the large beach towels before heading back into the house. Sookie cooked another huge meal and enjoyed every minute of watching Eric eat.

888888888

Sookie hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed. This was there last day on the island. Eric had gotten up before her and she could here him puttering around in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and shook off the depression that was trying to sneak its way into her head. She grabbed one of Eric's discarded shirts from the back of the chair and slid it over her head. She slipped silently down the hall and watched him as he sat at the kitchen table. He was in nothing but a pair of loose fitting jeans as he sipped on a glass of chocolate milk while reading the paper. Sookie thought it was hysterical that Claudine had managed to have the Shreveport paper appear every morning. He didn't notice her as she stood in the doorway watching him. She padded quietly across the floor and gently plucked the paper from his fingers. She carelessly tossed it to the floor while holding his gaze. Neither spoke. Sookie used two fingers to lift the glass from his hand and placed it on the table before straddling his waist. He tilted his head back to keep eye contact with her as she reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans. The sound of his zipper seemed unusually loud in the silent room. Sookie grinned when his eyes slid shut as his mouth fell up when she freed him from his jeans. She quickly positioned him at her opening and pressed her hips to his. The guttural appreciation he offered her at every stroke was something she would hold in her memory for a long, long time. She leaned forward and lightly nipped at his lower lip causing him to tighten his grip on her hips. He went to deepen the kiss and she pulled away slightly. She moved in again to barely brush her lips across his, teasing him. He slid his hands across her ribs and quickly removed her shirt, tossing it in the direction of the kitchen sink. She kept her pace slow and deep as she traced the outline of his ear with her tongue. She smiled to herself as he bucked against her with a little more force. She increased her pace and could feel him losing control. She wasn't concerned by her own release; she needed him to know how beautiful and wonderful he was to her. She thrust a little harder and whispered in his ear.

"You are everything to me. I will always love you. I am yours." She looked into his eyes while grabbing the side of his face. She kissed him while he fell over the edge. She finally broke the kiss and cradled his head against her chest. She rested her chin on the top of his head and waited while they got their breathing under control.

"I…love you." He panted as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Looking back, she was positive that this was the moment she conceived.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric and Sookie returned to their home in Shreveport and quickly fell back into their routine. Two months had passed and Eric was starting to get concerned. Sookie tossed her purse on the kitchen table and called out through the house.

"Eric! I'm home!"

"Up here!"

She trudged up the stairs and found him frowning at the screen of his laptop.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Are you experiencing any fatigue or soreness?"

"Oh God, you're reading the pregnancy sites again."

"You shouldn't be working. You do not need any undo stress."

"Cheryl Anne will be back next Thursday. I think I'll be fine. Besides, most women have to work. If I hadn't married you, I would probably be one of those women."

"Well, I'm glad you were smart enough to marry me then." He chuckled as he continued to scan through his Google search.

She nudged his leg as she settled in the chair beside his desk. She tucked her legs underneath her and rested her head in her hand.

"You're tired." He stated as she yawned again.

"I am."

"It is a symptom of your condition."  
"Your daughter is wearing me out." She chuckled as he gently rubbed her cheek.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll fix you something to eat before I have to go to Fangtasia."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat."

"I will. I had a late lunch. I just want to lie down." She stood and kissed the side of his head as she made her way to their bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and crawled on to the bed. She grabbed the throw blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around her. She could barely hold her eyes open. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this tired. Within minutes she was asleep.

"Is she going to be alright?" Pam asked as she and Eric listened to the sound of Sookie vomiting in the hall bathroom of Fangtasia.

"Apparently, morning sickness has set in and decided to linger."

"It's not morning and she's already four months along."

"Sookie calls it All-Day Sickness."

"Shouldn't this have passed by now?" Pam made a face at the thought of what Sookie was doing in the restroom.

"I wish. I have to put crackers and a warm Sprite beside the bed before I go to bed each morning. She can't get out of bed with out something to settle her stomach."

"Have you noticed a change?" Pam was absolutely fascinated at the idea that Eric would no longer have to fear the sun.

"Yes."  
Eric grinned trying to focus on the paperwork he was sifting through. Pam placed her hand on her hip and scowled at him.

"Care to elaborate, Master?"

"Sookie woke me the other day while she was vacuuming. It was around 4 in the afternoon. I scared her when I walked into the den."

"Do you still feel the pull of the sun?"

"Not as much. The more the baby develops, the more I seem to be falling into Sookie's schedule." Pam could only smile at the look of amazement and wonder on her master's face. Sookie returned to his office with a cold towel pressed against her forehead.

"Can I get you anything, my love?"

"Uh-mmm." She mumbled as she sank back down into the corner of the couch.

"Crackers?"  
"No. I'm fine…I'm fine. It should pass in a minute."

"How long should this last, Sookie?" Pam had been absolutely enthralled with every aspect of Sookie's pregnancy.

"Who knows? I've read in my book that some women never get sick, while others are sick the whole pregnancy."

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Pam leaned forward and watched as Sookie rested her hands on her stomach. The small bulge was noticeable now and she noticed that Sookie had started getting into the habit of resting her hands there.

"Wednesday. Eric's going with me."

"Won't that cause a problem?" Pam's eyes widened at the idea of Eric being out with Sookie during the day.

"Hopefully, no one will notice that Eric's a vampire. The appointment's at 3'oclock so we're hoping that the idea of a Vampire being awake in the middle of the afternoon will be too absurd for anyone to even realize they're sitting right beside one." Sookie grinned over at Eric.

"Will you have an ultrasound?"  
"Yes. We'll be able to show you pictures of the baby."

"Amazing." Pam smiled brightly with her fangs extended.

"I'm hungry." Sookie looked over to Eric with expectant eyes. He shook his head and laughed.

"What are you hungry for, dear one?"

"I want an egg salad sandwich."

"Does Donte's have that?" Eric searched for the take-out menu in his top drawer.

"Yes and I want a bag of Fritos, a marble brownie and a large Sprite with lime." She paused while Eric looked at her with amusement on his face. "Please."

He dialed the number on the menu he found and had her order delivered. The high school kid that worked behind the counter always volunteered to deliver to Fangtasia in the hopes of seeing some hot vampires. Plus he was always given a big tip if the meal was ordered by the owner.

Sookie happily unwrapped her sandwich and removed the top slice of bread. She opened the bag of Fritos and arranged them on top of her egg sandwich before smashing the top back in place. She took a huge bite and moaned in delight.

"That's even more disgusting than usual, Sookie." Pam wrinkled her nose. "I've seen you eat many things, but that just looks and smells retched."

"Fut uf, Pum."

"Dear God, Sookie. Don't talk with your mouth full." Pam groaned as Sookie took another bite of her sandwich. She took the lid off her Sprite and frowned. "What's wrong?" Pam asked.

"They forgot the lime." Sookie pushed herself up off the chair.

"Oh, no. You sit down and eat. I'll get you your precious lime." Sookie smiled at Pam and thanked her. Just as Pam was leaving the office, Eric returned from the bar.  
"We can leave once you have finished your supper, my love."

"Okay." She popped a Frito in her mouth and grinned. Before she could swallow, Pam had returned with a small bowl full of sliced limes.

"Thanks Pam. You're the best."

"No she's not. I am." Eric teased.


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie stood by the side of the bed and watched Eric sleep. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and the light panels were in place cloaking the room in complete darkness. This was the earliest she had ever tried to wake Eric. The doctor's appointment was in a few hours and she didn't want to be late. Yet, the thought of waking Eric in the middle of the day terrified her. He was vampire. Vampires do _not_ wake during the day. Even though Niall had assured them that this was going to be a side effect of the magic involved in their conception, she was still terrified.

She gently nudged his hip. Nothing. She placed her palm on his butt and shook him a little.

"mmm." He moaned and rolled over onto his back and draped his arm over his eyes. She lightly traced her finger along his side causing him to stir a little more. "What are you doing?" He mumbled underneath his arm.

"I'm waking you up?" He reached out and pulled her down against him.

"Early." He wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her baby bump. Sookie snuggled into his side and laughed.

"We have a doctor's appointment today. Don't you want to see your daughter?" Eric's eyes opened and he sat up in the bed. He tugged on her arm and scooted her to her feet.

"What time is it?"

"1:15"

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he slid his pajama pants off and tossed them on the end of the bed.

"I'm okay. Hurry up and shower and I'll warm you a blood."

"I have to tell you, I'm very excited about seeing the ultrasound."

"I know, me too! So get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."  
Eric was dressed and ready in less than fifteen minutes. Eric couldn't help but smile at how cute his wife looked in her maternity shirt and loose fitting cotton pants.

"You look so beautiful, my love."

"I'm blowing up like a whale." She grinned as she put an apple and a granola bar in her purse. She handed Eric a warm TruBlood while she sorted through the mail at the table. She glanced at the clock and started gathering her library books to return on the way home.

"You ready?" She asked Eric as he swallowed down the last of his blood.

"After you, Dear one."

Eric was holding the door before Sookie had time to track his movements.

"Don't do that. It makes me dizzy. Dizzy makes me nauseous. I puke enough as it is."

"Do you have your little bag for the car?" She patted her purse and grinned.

"I never leave home without it." Sookie learned the hard way that morning sickness can strike at the most inopportune moments. She bought a pack of small plastic bags incase she couldn't make it to the restroom. Eric settled her in the car and took a deep breath before opening the garage door. Sookie could feel his apprehension through the bond. This would be his first trip out in the direct sunlight since their return home from the island. Sookie reached for his hand and smiled.

"Here we go."

"Here we go." He sighed even though he no real need to. He pressed the button on the console of the corvette and braced himself for the sudden burst of sunlight. Sookie held her breath and gripped his hand a little tighter. Eric squinted as the bright sunshine reflected off the hood of the car. He pulled the car out slowly, bathing it in sunlight.

Eric looked over at Sookie and smiled. She released the breath she was holding and leaned across to give him a kiss.

"This, my lover, is going to be truly an amazing gift."

"We seemed to be in abundance of amazing gifts." She smiled affectionately at him as she rubbed her belly.

"True." He placed his hand over hers sending a flood of love and pride through the bond.

"Come on, enough of the sappy stuff. I want to see my baby girls face." Eric laughed and sped down their driveway.


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie shivered slightly as the technician smeared the freezing blue gel across her stomach. Eric held her hand and seemed to absorb every motion and click of the mouse the technician was making on the ultrasound machine.

"Let's have a look, okay?" The young technician chirped as she started sliding the device along Sookie's abdomen. The black and gray blobs moved in and out on the screen and then suddenly a small shape started to form.

"There we go." The technician pointed to the screen. "Let's get some measurements." Sookie gasped as she bought her hand to her mouth.

"Eric." She whispered as the image of their daughter appeared on the screen.

"I see her. Look, Sookie, her hands." Suddenly the tiny fetus shifted and raised an arm in the air and seemed to stretch her fingers.

"Oh my stars."

"Let's hear the heart." The technician clicked a few more buttons and turned a knob. Suddenly the sound of their daughter's heartbeat filled the room. Eric squeezed Sookie's hand and gently kissed her forehead.

"Is it strong? She's healthy?" Sookie brushed her hand across her eyes as she questioned the technician.

"That's a strong heartbeat. Everything looks good." She smiled as she folded the strip of ultrasound photos and handed them to Eric. "Here you go. Mrs. Northman, let's get you cleaned up and I'll take you back over to the exam room so Dr. Barkley can examine you." Sookie wiped the gel from her stomach as best she could before Eric helped her off the examination table. They both followed the nurse down the hall to the examination room. Sookie was handed an extremely unattractive smock and a sheet before the nurse exited the room.

"Why do you have to wear _that_?" Eric turned up his nose and the offending house dress.

"It gives him access to my breasts and…you know. He's going to do an exam."

"Your breasts." Eric stated. _Fuck._

"Yes. You need to stay so you'll know what women go through when they go to the Gynecologist."

"I'm aware of women needing to have such exams."

"Well, I don't think you grasp the full scope of such exams. Maybe if you witness first hand you'll know why I'm not in the best of moods after I've had a visit." Sookie perched herself on the end of the table and draped the sheet over her now bare legs."And don't you dare go all vampire on the doctor, either. It's a pelvic exam. He's going to be…down there." Eric growled and Sookie pinched his arm. "I mean it. Do **_not_** embarrass me in here."

"I would never."

"Oh, you so would." Eric took a seat against the wall near the head of the small table and wondered why Sookie would think he would embarrass her. Before he could ponder it too long, an attractive middle aged doctor entered the room with a nurse.

"Hi there, Sookie. How are we doing today? I see you've brought the big guy in with you today." Dr. Barkley extended his hand to Eric. Eric shook the doctor's hand after standing from the chair.

"Dr. Barkley, this is my husband, Eric."

"Whew-wee. From the size of this guy, you might have some mighty tall children." Dr. Barkley laughed and Eric puffed out his chest with pride.

_Oh, gimme a break. Ego much?_

_Silence woman._ Eric teased. The doctor washed his hands and slipped on a pair of latex gloves while the nurse pulled various instruments and gels from the drawers along the sidewall.

"Lie back and we'll get some measurements." Sookie rested back on the table while the doctor took a tape measure to her abdomen. Eric watched with interest as he worked and recited measurements for the nurse to write down.

"Good. Good. Now, do you want dad to stay for the exam, or do you think it'll be to much for him?" He winked at Sookie and she laughed.

"Oh, he can stay." Eric resumed his seat next to Sookie's head in an effort to stay out of the doctor's way. Suddenly the doctor unzipped the wretched smock and had Sookie's breasts exposed. Sookie felt Eric's sudden jealousy and surprise through the bond.

_Don't you dare! I warned you. Sit there and behave._

_I'll kill him. _

_He's checking for lumps in my breasts. Do you want me to get breast cancer? This is part of the regular exam. Now **behave**__. I mean it. _

Eric's face turned to stone as the doctor poked and prodded each breast as he chit-chatted with Sookie. Sookie felt Eric's relief once the doctor zipped the smock back up and stated all was well. Sookie looked to her right and grinned at Eric who offered her a small smile. He was still extremely pissed that another man was feeling his wife's breasts. His attention quickly turned to the doctor again as he placed Sookie's right leg in the stirrup while folding the sheet back over her knees. Sookie saw Eric's hands ball into fists and she quickly reached out her hand to him. He took her hand and she squeezed it tightly while she threatened him again.

_I swear to God, if you growl at this man I will tell everyone at Fangtasia you wept like a little girl during the ultrasound._

_Is he going to…_

Before Eric could finish his sentence he felt Sookie tense up as the doctor slid his fingers into her vagina and started pressing on her abdomen.

"Good. Good. Okay, let's get a better look." Eric's eyes widened as the doctor casually spun the screw to loosen the speculum.

_What the fuck?_

_Yeah, no shit. Now do you get it?! This is what women go through! _

_It's like the fucking Jaws of Life._

_I KNOW! OW! OW! OW!_

Sookie clamped down on his hand even harder as the doctor apparently examined her throat from the feel of what he was doing. He finally removed the torture device and slipped the gloves from his hands.

"Looks good. Everything is doing good, Sookie. Are you still doing your yoga?"

"Yessir. I'm taking the those classes you mentioned at the Y."

"Excellent. I'll see you in a few weeks. Dad, nice to meet you. Sookie, you take care and call if you have any questions or concerns. A mother's instinct is the strongest tool we have so don't be afraid to call."

"Yessir." Sookie smiled as Eric gently rubbed her back. The doctor waved his goodbye and the nurse left her paper work on the desk.

"You can get dressed now, hon. You're good to go."

"Thanks." Sookie waited for the nurse to secure the door before looking pointedly at Eric.

"Now do you get it?"

"Yes." He stated his jaw set and his eyes wide.

"Good." Sookie slid off the end of the table and removed the smock. She quickly dressed and righted herself. She felt slimy.

_Slimy?_

_I have lubricant between my legs. I wiped off as much as I could, but I just want a shower._

Eric nodded and offered him her hand. He stood behind her as she handled all the paperwork and scheduled another appointment. Sookie absently handed Eric her purse while she signed a few forms and paid the copay. He was immediately thankful that all vampires were dead to the world at this moment. He would surely be staked just for being a pussy-whipped jerk.

_Shut up. My back hurts, I'm slimy and I've just had my hootchie pried open with the Jaws of Life. You can hold my damn purse for two seconds. _

Eric huffed and offered her an amused smile as she snatched her purse from his fingers.

"You ready?" She gave him a sarcastic grin.

"After you my beloved." She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric stood in the doorway of the bedroom wondering if he should move or not. For the most part Sookie's moods had been pretty stable, but there were those moments that even a 1000 vampire got a little nervous. She sat in the floor of her walk-in closet sobbing. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to take any chances of inciting her wrath again. He inched toward the door and she looked up right when he peered in through the door. He offered her a small push of comfort through the bond and unfortunately that caused her to sob harder. He noticed there were at least ten pairs of shoes scattered around her on the floor.

"Sookie?"

"They don't fit."

"The shoes?"

"Uh-huh. My feet are huge. I have Fred Flintstone feet." She sniffled and wiped her hand across her eyes.

_Fred Flintstone?_

"You know the cartoon. The Flintstones. Pebbles and…_sniff_…Bam Bam."

"Oh yes. And you have his feet?"

"Look at them! I have cankles!"

"Cankles?"

"See!" She stretched her feet out in front of her and pointed. "CANKLES!"

"Your ankles are swollen." Apparently Eric's pragmatic observation was the last thing Sookie wanted to hear. She tossed a flip-flop at his head. He sank to the floor in front of her and smoothed his hands down her arms.

"My most precious wife, you knew this would happen. We read about it in your book."

"Shut up, Eric."

"But…"

"I'm a whale."

"You are most certainly not a whale."

"Wanna bet? Then why can't I get up? I'll tell you why! Because I'm a whale!" Eric smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"My love, you are seven months pregnant."

"I'm well aware, Eric."

"Here, let me help you up." He stood and offered her his hands and helped pull her to her feet. She groaned and absently scratched her stomach as she stood in the middle of the pile of shoes.

"I have to pee." She announced and walked past him to the bathroom. He could feel her discomfort through the bond but knew better than to try to manipulate her emotions too much. She threatened to tie his dick in a knot the last time he tried to influence her. She told him that it was bad enough her hormones were controlling her, but to add him on top of all that was too much to handle. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She emerged and walked over to the bed. She stepped between his legs and he placed a gently kiss on her growing belly.

"Do you have to go to Fangtasia tonight?"

"No, my love. I can stay home with you if that's what you'd like."

"I just want to put my feet up and watch a movie."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Please. I want you here. I'm just…I feel real…"

"What, lover?"

"Needy. I want you to hold me and just be here."

"Of course. Would you like me to order in for you?"

"Please. I want pasta. Lots and lots of pasta!" She giggled as Eric rested his ear against her stomach while rubbing his hands along her sides. Suddenly Eric's head jerked back and Sookie smiled.

"She kicked!" Eric's smile lit up his entire face as he gripped Sookie's sides gently.

"Like a linebacker." Sookie giggled as she rested her hands on Eric's shoulders.

Eric lifted Sookie's t-shirt and placed his lips right above her belly button. He closed his eyes and Sookie was enveloped with love through the bond. He cradled his head against her belly and smiled as he began lightly tapping a rhythm with his index finger.

"That's her heart, Sookie. I can hear it."

"She's been moving around a lot today."

"She's going to be strong and beautiful like her mother." Sookie tilted his head up to face her and gently kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I've been hard to live with. My hormones are off the charts and I just don't know how to handle it sometimes." Eric could feel her sadness. He knew that she was missing her Grandmother lately and felt unsure about the delivery. With no real family besides Jason, she didn't have anyone to help her through the transition into motherhood. He knew Pam was trying to understand all the mechanics of pregnancy, but she was not going to be able to help Sookie through the emotional side of things. They would just have to get through things together.

"I know it's hard on you. I've suffered through worse." Eric chuckled against her belly. She laughed and stroked his hair.

"I'm sure you have."

"Come, my hormonal wife. Let's get you fed and relaxed. I want to give you blood tonight as well." Sookie nodded as Eric led her downstairs to the den.

"I talked to Dr. Ludwig today. She said we're doing everything we're supposed to. She said she looked over my records at Dr. Barkley's office and that everything looked great."

"What are you leaving out?" Sookie dropped her head a little and frowned.

"She's worried that the morning sickness is getting me dehydrated. I told her that it was hard to take your blood because I just threw it back up."

"Have you been sick today?"

"A few times. I told her you only fed from me a few times a week and she said that should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"She said it strengthened the bond and that was important for me and the baby. Dr. Ludwig said that if I started getting headaches and achy that I need to go to the doctor. They may have to give me fluids."

Eric growled in frustration. For once, his blood wasn't healing her. She tried to take as much as she could, but within a few minutes she would vomit again.

"We'll try again tonight, okay? I'm sure if I eat something bland and drink some Sprite it'll work."

"Okay." Eric settled her on the couch and offered her a throw blanket. He went to the phone and dialed the familiar number for Sookie's favorite pasta dish.

He handed her the remote and rubbed his hand down her cheek.

"What movie will you subject me to tonight?"

"Twilight."

"Please, no." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"The guy that plays Edward is hot."

"Oh really?" Eric grinned at her.

"Yep."  
"I was unaware you had a thing for sparkling man boys."

"Oh, I've got a big thing. He's dreamy." Sookie sighed egging him on.

"Shall I stop by Wal-Mart and buy you a poster or two?"

"No need. I already ordered some online." She lied.

"You didn't!" He laughed and she rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and shifted her position. Eric pulled the throw pillows from the couch and chair and propped her feet up.

"I'll be back shortly, my love. Rest. We can watch your ridiculous movie when I get back."

"Okay. Hurry. I might not be able to wait."

"Do your best." He smirked as she rubbed the sides of her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Sookie rubbed her stomach and sighed. Something wasn't right. Nothing was wrong. Just something felt…off. She looked at the clock and then padded back down stairs. Eric was at Fangtasia and she had decided to go to bed early. She fished her cell phone from her purse and quickly called the club.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite."  
"Pam." Sensing the worry in her voice, Pam stood straighter and called Eric with her mind.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby alright?"

"I…I don't know. I need to talk to Eric. Please go get Eric." Sookie didn't know why she was starting to cry. Her anxiety was starting to overwhelm her. She heard the music of the bar start to fade and felt a sudden push of calm through the bond.

"Sookie? My love, what's wrong?" Eric had already started putting the paperwork away he had been working on. He could tell by Sookie's emotions that he was not going to be at Fangtasia much longer.

"I don't feel right."

"I don't understand."

"I feel…off. Something's not right. She's not moving around as much and I just feel…off."

"Call the doctor. I'm on my way home."  
"Okay. Okay." Sookie hung up the phone and dialed the after hours number for her gynecologist. The answering service took her name and number and she sat anxiously on the couch with her cell phone in her hand waiting for him to return her call. When the phone rang in her hand, she felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Mrs. Northman? This is Dr. Johnson. I'm the doctor on call. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not really sure. I just feel like something's not right. The baby isn't moving around as much and something just feels off. Does that make sense?"  
"Sure, sure. Let's do this. Come on in to the hospital and let's hook you up to the heart monitor. I'm sure everything is fine and you'll be back home in an hour. But just to be safe and calm you down, let's check you out."

"My husband's on the way home now."

"That's fine. Don't rush. Like I said, I'm sure everything is fine."

"Thanks. We'll be there shortly."

"Just tell the front desk your name. I'm calling it in now."

"Thank you." Sookie hung up the phone and hoped she'd feel more relieved. She rubbed her baby bump and sighed. Something wasn't right. She pushed her speed dial again and Eric picked up before it even had a chance to ring.

"What did the doctor say?"

"When you get here, we're going to the hospital. He wants to hook me up on the heart monitor."

"Sookie?" She could here the concern in his voice. She knew he could feel her fear and anxiety and she also knew he was shielding his own from her.

"He acted like I was being a nervous mother." She tried to laugh a little but it never quite made it past her throat.

"I'm about five minutes away. Are you ready?"

"I will be. Bye." She hung up the phone and climbed the stairs again. She slipped on a pair of cotton pants and a tank top. She slid her favorite black jacket on and shoved her feet into a pair of black flip flops. She grabbed her purse and waited for Eric by the back door. He didn't even pull into the garage. He was out of the car and had her by the elbow before she could protest.

"I'm sure everything is fine." She tried to convince him and herself.

"I am sure you are right." She could tell he was nervous. He always dropped his contractions when he was stressed or extremely upset. He buckled her in the seat and she prayed silently the whole way to the hospital while Eric gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.


	19. Chapter 19

Eric pulled up to the main doors of the newly built Women's Center of the Shreveport Hospital. He had Sookie by the hand and gently extracted her from the car.

"Will you be alright while I park the car?"  
"Sure. I'm okay. I'll go ahead and tell them we're here." Eric pushed comfort and calm through the bond as he watched her waddle through the sliding glass doors with her purse hooked over her arm.

"I'm Sookie Northman. The doctor wanted me to come in and be hooked to the heart monitor." The older gentleman at the front desk smiled and nodded.

"Are you by yourself?"

"No sir. My husband is parking the car." She no sooner had the words out of her mouth before Eric was by her side.

"Just go right through those doors and there's a nurses station on the right. They'll get you all fixed up."

"Thanks." Eric guided her by her elbow through the door to the nurses station. Sookie told them her name and they moved her across the hall into a small room. It was late at night so everything seemed quiet and calm. Eric stood to the side while the two nurses settled a large belt type device over Sookie's stomach. They positioned her on the small examination table and set the machine. Eric watched as the machine produced a small strip of tape that recorded his daughter's heart rhythm.

"You just relax and we'll check on you in a few minutes, sweetie." The thin dark haired nurse patted her on the leg while the other nurse pressed a few more buttons on the machine before they both left the room.

"Are you comfortable, dear one? " Eric asked as she brushed a stray hair away from Sookie's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried. Does her heart sound different to you?" Eric had memorized the steady flutter of his daughter's heart over the last few months. He placed his head on Sookie's stomach and listened. She started to tear up at the frown forming on his face.

"What's wrong?!" She whispered, fearing the answer.

"She's…she seems stressed."  
"Stressed?! What's that mean?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't know." Eric had never felt so helpless. He stroked his wife's cheek as he laid his hand on her stomach. In spite of all his research on the internet and in books, he still was an ancient vampire with no experience in this sort of situation. Sookie ground her palms against her eyes and released a shuttering breath.

"I'm sure everything is fine. The doctor seemed confident."

"I hope you're right."

Sookie tried to calm her nerves as she rested on the table. Eric started pacing after about 15 minutes. He would check the tap every two minutes as it produced the EKG. He pulled the tape from the small collection basket and frown.

"Don't touch that!"

"Why?" He asked still distracted by the tape.

"You'll get us in trouble. You're not supposed to be touching the medical equipment."

"Her heart rate has dropped."

"When did you get a medical degree? Stop touching things before you get us in trouble."

"Sookie, it's dropped lower than…" Before Eric could finish his sentence, the door flew open the two nurses rushed into the room. One pushed Eric against the wall out on her way to the machine. He was so startled by the intrusion he allowed the small women to move him. The older nurse grabbed Sookie and pulled her to her side.

"You need to lie on your left side, sugar. The babies heart rate has dropped and we need you to get as much oxygen to that baby as you can." Sookie's eyes went wide as she suddenly found an oxygen mask over her face. Eric turned his attention to the other nurse monitoring the heart rate on the tape.

"We've call Dr. Johnson. He'll be here in a few minutes. He lives right down the road."

"What's going on?! What's happening?!" Sookie pleaded for answers and the nurses worked.

"The baby is under a little stress. The doctor's going to see what's going on. Just try to breathe and keep still, honey. He'll be here in just a few minutes." Eric's eyes locked with Sookie's. Panic bounced across the bond from both of them. Eric remained pressed against the wall in an effort to stay out of the nurses way while they evaluated Sookie.


	20. Chapter 20

Thankfully the doctor arrived quickly.

"Mrs. Northman! I thought this was going to be a quick visit? Let's see what's going on." Sookie always hated when doctor's tried to sound humorous and upbeat. She was scared shitless and he was acted suave.

"Have you been leaking any fluids?"

"No. I mean, I'd know right?"

"Oh, you'd know."

"Then no."  
"Well, let's get a quick ultrasound to see what's going on." The nurse wheeled in a small ultrasound machine and quickly turned the glaring overhead light off. The doctor deftly smeared the contrast gel onto Sookie's stomach and stared intently at the screen.

"Well, it looks like there's not a lot of fluid around the baby." He motioned for the lights to be turned back on and grabbed a pair of gloves. "Sookie, can you get undressed for me right quick. I need to check to see if you've broken through." Eric helped remove her pants and underwear while the nurse draped a sheet across her lap. The doctor rested one hand on her knee and then pushed two fingers inside her.

"AAAHH!" Sookie screamed in pain and clamped down on Eric's hand.  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry. You're not leaking, but I'm not liking what I'm seeing on the ultrasound."

"What does that mean?! What's happening?" Eric stood to his full height while still clutching Sookie's hand.

"We're going to deliver the baby." The doctor stated while nodding to the nurses some silent orders.

"When?" Eric demanded.

"Thirty minutes. Call who you need to call. We're going to prep for a cesarean section in about five minutes."

Eric looked into Sookie's face and saw the panic. She started to tremble as the tears streamed down her face. Her voice was muffled through the oxygen mask but Eric could understand her clearly.

"It's too soon. I'm only 34 weeks. It's too soon." Before Eric could speak one of the nurses came back in the room with a hospital gown. Another new nurse followed. Sookie squeezed Eric's hand just before the nurse moved him out of the way again. The young strange nurse smiled down at Sookie.

"Are you cold, Sweetie? Do you need a blanket?" Sookie didn't react to the older nurse as she answered the younger nurse's question.

"She's not cold. She's terrified." The older nurse rubbed her hand gently down Sookie's arm as she spoke. She lifted the tank top off of Sookie and helped put the hospital gown on before turning her attention to Eric.

"Dad, you need to make your phone calls and then we're going to suit you up."

"Suit me…"

"You'll be okay to go in the delivery room, won't you?"

Sookie paled at the thought of Eric in the delivery room. This was different from a regular birth. They would be cutting her open. The blood.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Eric stared into Sookie's eyes as he spoke. She nodded her head in understanding. Eric pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Pam. Before she finished her greeting, Eric barked into the phone.

"They are delivering the baby by emergency cesarean in thirty minutes. Come." He ended the call and kissed Sookie gently on the forehead. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and did his best to calm her.

"It's too soon." She whispered again.

"Shhhh. Sookie, I'm sure everything is fine. Her heart still beats. She will be well. It is written so."

"How can we be sure? Niall could be wrong?"

"No. He is not wrong. I'm sure he didn't foresee this, but our daughter will be fine. She will be strong and beautiful like her mother."

"I'm not brave. I'm so scared, Eric."

The nurse cut off their conversation again as she entered the room.

"Okay, Dad. Let's get you ready. You need to get scrubbed in while we prep your wife. You'll meet upstairs."

Eric removed the mask from Sookie's face for a moment and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll be with you again soon, my love."

"I love you." She whispered as he placed the mask over her face again. Suddenly there was a flurry of movement around Sookie. A man dressed in green scrubs wheeled another gurney into the room and helped Sookie move on to it. They moved tanks and masks and covered her with warmed blankets before wheeling her through the halls. She clutched the metal bed rail tightly as the pace applified around her. Suddenly a rather robust older woman filled her vision.

"Hey there sugar. I'm Lil. I've been here for 27 years now and I'm going to take care of you. You just relax and let me get you ready to have this baby. Do you know what you're having?"

"Girl." Sookie croaked out through the tears still streaming down her face.

"A girl! That's wonderful. Now sweetie, we're gonna need to calm down and try to stop trembling."

"I'm so scared."

"I know, honey. I know. We're all praying for you here." Sookie felt something wash over her. She thought she caught a faint scent of vanilla and lilacs. She immediately thought of her Grandmother. That's when she began to pray. Lil took her hand and Sookie squeezed it tightly in her own.

"Please pray for my daughter." Sookie pleaded. The old nurse smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Already done, little girl. Already done. Now….we've got to get a tap. You have to be perfectly still. Do you understand?" Sookie nodded her understanding and a new fear overtook her as they positioned her on her side and asked her to take a deep breath. She barely felt the needle as she prayed.

Eric stood in the hall waiting for them to allow him in with Sookie. He could feel her torrent of emotions crashing through his body through the bond. He stared at his hands for a moment when they actually started to tremble. He took a deep breath even though he no need to and willed him self to still. The nurse leaned through the door and motioned him forward.

He was quickly by Sookie's side and growled at the tubes now in her arm. He stroked her forehead with his finger tips and listened to her thoughts as she prayed to her God. His eyes suddenly widened and he gripped her free hand when she pleaded in her prayers. That's when he heard her conviction as she made a deal with God.


	21. Chapter 21

The operating room was suddenly filled with people. Eric sat at Sookie's head behind a small curtain draped across her chest. The smell of betadine and latex assaulted him all at once as he allowed himself to take in his surroundings. Suddenly a portly man with small round glasses entered the room. His cap and mask obscured most of his features as he held his hands up like Eric had seen doctor's do on television. The man suddenly leaned forward and touched his forehead to Sookie's.

"I'm going to take care of your baby. I give you my word." Sookie offered him a weak and frightened smile as the nurses checked her various levels and pressures. Dr. Johnson stepped into view and Eric could see the smile in his eyes as he looked down at Sookie.

"Okay, we're going to get started. Just relax and you're going to feel just a little pressure. When the baby's born don't been alarmed if you don't hear crying. It's a little early and the lungs may not be developed. But that's normal at this stage. So just be aware, okay?"

Eric nodded his understanding and stroked the side of Sookie's cheek. She saw him flinch and knew they had cut her open. She felt a little pressure and then the doctor spoke again.

"My, my. It's dry as the desert in here. This baby was running out of fluid. Almost out now…almost."

Then suddenly she heard it. Peace washed over her and Eric felt Sookie suddenly relax and a push calmness rushed toward him. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

That was the moment she heard her daughter's first cry.

Eric pulled the cap from his head and pushed through the doors of the waiting room. Pam was immediately on her feet followed by Bill, Sam, Jason and Amelia.

"She's here." Eric beamed at the gathering that Sookie called family.

"Well!?" Amelia motioned expectantly with her hand and Eric finally smiled. Sookie had given him a job. The most important job he could have; announcing his daughter.

"Sara Adele Northman was born at 2:34 AM and weighs 4 pounds 9 ounces." Pam beamed while Sam clapped Eric on the back. Bill nodded respectfully and Amelia jumped up and down while squealing with delight.

"How is she?" Bill asked quietly. Suddenly everyone quieted. Eric stood taller and his face took on a serious tone.

"She is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Once Sara has been evaluated the doctor will allow me to visit her while Sookie is in the recovery room."

"Does she have any medical problems? She's so early." Pam asked while Amelia clung to her arm.

"I have not been informed of her condition yet. The doctor assured me he would let me know a soon as possible." Eric's jaw tightened. It took every ounce of control he had not to burst through the hospital to be with his daughter.

Everyone turned and stared at the nurse at the door demanding Eric's attention.

"Mr. Northman, if you'd come with me. Your daughter would like to visit with her daddy."

Eric's eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to fight the tears pooling in his eyes. The red liquid threatened to spill down his cheeks, but he quickly composed himself. He nodded mutely and followed the nurse down the hall leaving his family in the waiting room.

"We've placed her in an incubator to allow her to grow stronger. You're going to see a lot of equipment hooked to her so we can monitor her heart rate and O2 levels. The doctor will talk to you first while you're washing up and then you can see her."

"Thank you." Eric replied quietly as he entered the NICU. The nurse motioned him over to a large sink and went over the hand-washing instructions.

"Three minutes. Start the timer once you start to scrub." Eric started the timer and twitched his nose at the pungent antiseptic soap. He recognized the glasses of the doctor in the operating room as the pediatric doctor that was caring for his Sara.

"I'm Dr. Payne. Sara's doing well. She's got a strong little spirit. We put an oxygen tube under her little nose and apparently it wasn't to her liking. She removed it three times before we finally just took the damn thing off her." The doctor chuckled lightly but Eric's face grew more concerned.

"Does she need the oxygen? Is this something she requires?"

"It's just a precaution and she's proven that she's sturdy." Eric couldn't help but smile at the doctor's description of his little girl.  
"So her lungs have developed?"  
"Oh yes, you heard her wailing. She's a strong one. She's just a little small. Your wife's placenta had stopped feeding the baby. If ya'll hadn't come in when you did, well..."

"What?"

"Your baby would have starved to death." Eric felt his dead heart drop and absently scrubbed harder against his hands.

"But she's fine now?"

"She needs to gain some strength. She's being given lipids and we need to run a few tests to rule out a few things. Strictly routine with preemies."

"Preemies?" Eric's brow creased at the doctor's terminology.

"Premature birth. Your daughter was born at 34 weeks. That's classifies her as premature."

"I see. How long will she have to stay in the hospital?"

"Best guess…three weeks."  
"Why?" Eric had rinsed and dried his hands and was now towering over the portly doctor.

"She's got to get stronger. She was seriously weakened and undernourished. We're going to take care of her, Mr. Northman." Eric relaxed his stance and kept his mouth shut so as not to expose the fangs that had run down with worry and stress. He simply nodded and allowed the doctor to lead him through the dimly lit room. There were enclosed incubation units along both sides of the room. Each bed had a large computer screen displaying various readouts. In front of each unit was a large wooden rocking chair. Sara was in the first unit on the right. As he looked at her small sleeping face and her small little body resting on the bedding he felt something swell inside him. He stood frozen as he heard her tiny heart beat and watched the rise and fall of her chest.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse started to unhinge the clear plastic door to the unit. Eric shook his head quickly and took a step back.

"No…no. She's so small. She's…."

"She needs to feel you. You're her daddy. She needs to hear your voice."

"But Sookie….she should be the first…"

"You're wife didn't get to hold her?"

"No." The nurse smiled softly at him and nodded.

"You're right. The mother should be the first. I'll go call recovery and see how she's doing."

"Thank you." Eric stepped forward again and rested his large pale hand on top of the unit and stared into the face of his daughter. He probed the bond and could tell that Sookie was feeling a little stronger. He would find a chance to give his wife his blood. That would heal her. He knew Sookie needed to be with Sara. He suddenly felt a sudden push of fear and worry. Sookie was more coherent by the minute and was obviously worried about their daughter. He gave one last long look at his angel's sleeping face and then looked for the nurse that was checking on Sookie.

"They're moving her to a room now. 414."

"Will she be able to come see Sara tonight?"  
"No. She'll be under medication and won't be able to for a few hours. Give her until the morning. She should be easing off the meds by then and they'll wheel her down in a wheelchair."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Sheriff." Eric looked up startled. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the young nurse was a vampire. She nodded deeply and offered him a smile.

"You will call me if anything changes."

"Yes, Sheriff. She has the best babysitters in the world."

"I'll be with my wife." Eric nodded and went to find Sookie.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delay. Real Life has gotten in the way. But in one week…ONE WEEK… I'll be out of school and off work for the summer! Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. I appreciate all of my readers!! Thanks for showing the love! I truly am grateful.

-PrettyPretty

Pam and Amelia made it to the side of the gurney first. Amelia immediately grabbed Sookie's hand as they wheeled her into the room.  
"Where's Eric? Did ya'll see Eric?" Sookie was still a little groggy.

"He was with Sara but I feel that he is on his way here."

"I can't feel him right…I think it the drugs." Sookie blinked and rubbed her hand through her hair. "Where's Sara? What's going on with Sara?" Eric was suddenly by her side. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"She's beautiful, my love. Our angel is exquisite."

"I need to see her. I need to be with her." Sookie started to sit up and winced in pain. The nurse gently pushed past Eric and checked Sookie's vitals.

"We're going to give you something for pain and that will let you get some rest." The nurse spoke directly to Sookie as she pushed something into Sookie's IV.

"No…I need to be with Sara." Sookie argued and tried to resist against Eric's hands pushing her gently back onto the bed.

"Rest, my love. You will be able to see our angel in the morning."

"But…" Sookie began to fade as the drugs entered her system.

"Shhhh, my love…rest." Sookie's eyes closed and Eric gently brushed his fingers along her arm.

Once Sookie was completely out, Eric tucked her under the blankets and told the nurses he was going back downstairs to the NICU. He entered the code he'd been provided into the keypad by the door and stepped to the large metal sink to wash his hands. He could see the same nurse he spoke with earlier by Sara's unit. She was changing some bedding and taking some assessments.

"Hello again, Sheriff. I hope your wife is doing well."

"Yes my bonded is asleep from the pain medication." Eric purposely mentioned Sookie as his bonded to convey the importance of her to the young vampire. He noticed her eyes widen and she nodded her head in respect. She still had her hands in the two small portholes in the side of the incubation unit. She reconnected a small wire and gently rubbed her hand down Sara's back.

"You can touch her. It's good for her." She stepped back and motioned for Eric to put his hand through the small hole. When he hesitated, she smiled.

"Sir, she won't break. These little ones are tougher than humans give them credit for. They may be small and sometimes disadvantaged, but they have a fierce will to survive. Just hold her hand, rub her back, and pat her little bottom. Let her know she's loved. I've seen it many times, Sheriff. She needs to know you're here." Eric nodded and reached his large hand through the 6" hole. He tentatively rubbed his daughter's arm with the tip of his finger. She stirred slightly and he flinched his hand away.

"I think she's ticklish!" Eric looked at the nurse and smiled at her comment. "I'm Carol, by the way."

"I know who you are." The every cautious Eric had made Pam research the young nurse immediately upon discovering her at the hospital. She has always lived in Shreveport. She was made vampire four years ago by her still current boyfriend after the treatments for cervical cancer had failed. She has worked at the hospital for the last 16 years. Nine of which have been in the NICU.

"Yessir, of course."

"Does the hospital treat you well?" Carol smiled as she wrote a few noted on Sara's chart.

"It was an adjustment at first. But I've known most everyone here for so long. I think they just…put aside certain prejudices they may have had because of my situation. They love my speed in an emergency though." She grinned at her little joke. Eric returned her smile as he rubbed his hand down his daughter's back. Eric's eyes widened as she sighed and yawned.

"Look." He whispered as she wiggled her arm and shifted in her sleep.

"She's beautiful, sir."

"She's her mother."

"Well, I've got to check on my other little ones. I'll let you have some time alone."

"Thank you, Carol."

"Yes, Sheriff."

Eric scooted the large rocking chair closer to the unit and used his phone to take some pictures of his daughter. He knew it would bring Sookie a small amount of comfort to be able to see her daughter's face until she was strong enough to come downstairs to see her. He put his phone back in his pocket and reached his hand through the portal again. He brushed his fingers over the light dusting of blond hair before taking his finger and sliding underneath Sara's small hand. His dead heart melted from his chest when his child closed her hand around the tip of his finger and held on. An emotion he had never felt filled him completely.

Carol completed two more assessments before walking to the desk to enter them into the computer. She looked up and stopped mid motion. She smiled to herself as she took in the scene before her. She had seen it a thousand times over the years. The moment the daddy's fell in love and were permanently wrapped around their daughter's little finger. She stood and walked quietly over to where Eric sat motionless holding his daughter's hand. She pressed a tissue in his other palm and gently patted his shoulder.

Ignoring his slight embarrassment, she nodded respectfully again.

"All that owe you fealty will protect her with our lives. It's my privilege to care for your daughter."

"Thank you." He whispered. Carol chuckled a little and he looked up with hard eyes.

"Forgive me, Sheriff. I just feel I should warn you. Once that little girl has you…oh and she does, you're a goner." His eyes softened and he nodded his understanding with a slight chuckle. He knew at that moment that no creature great or small would ever survive if any harm ever came to his child. He immediately recognized the emotion swirling within his dead chest; never ending unconditional love.


	23. Chapter 23

Sookie took a deep breath as Eric wheeled her over to the incubator unit that held Sara. It was still early morning and the sun had yet to rise. Eric had informed Sookie about Carol the night nurse. He assured her that their daughter was in excellent care. All the vampires in his area had heard the rumors of the Vampire Sheriff's child. Felipe had been leery at first but was soon convinced that it was in his best interest to put all his resources into protecting Sookie and her child. Eric was positive that Niall himself had paid the King a personal visit. Keeping Sookie as a valued asset and not have the forces of the Fae Realm unleashed on his Kingdom was also a great motivator. Sookie reached for Eric's hand as the nurse opened the incubator.

"Will she be okay to hold? What about the tubes?" Sookie fretted as the nurse started to swaddle Sara tightly in a blanket. Eric took a seat next to Sookie's wheelchair and tried to filter through all the emotions dancing across the bond.

"She's fine. You're the best thing for this little girl." The nurse smiled at Sookie and placed Sara in her arms. Eric watched Sookie's face as she seemed to memorize every curve of her daughter's face. She traced her fingers across her cheeks and placed feather light kisses on top of her head. Sookie's face suddenly broke into a bright smile. Sara's little mouth quirked to the side and then she smacked her lips together.

"Eric look!" Eric smiled at her before reaching out and smoothing the tufts of hair down on Sara's head.

"She's perfect." He whispered.

"Yeah." Sookie stared at her daughter for a while. Eric remained content watching his girls. His girls. His family. He closed his eyes and listened as Sookie began to hum while rocking Sara against her chest. Contentment pulsated through the bond as his wife bonded with their daughter.

**NICU Day 2**

"You're going home." Eric announced to Sookie.

"No."

"You need rest."  
"I'm not leaving her."

"Sookie, if I allow you to stay here at the hospital you won't sleep. You'll spend every moment with Sara and not take care of yourself."

"_Allow_ me?"

"Don't start. You're going home. We'll be here most of the night. The nurses told you that she's just resting and getting stronger. She's expected to be in the NICU for at least three weeks. You just had major surgery and you need time to heal."

"I've had your blood, Eric. I feel fine."

"I'm aware of that. But if you stay here twenty four hours a day, you won't rest or eat properly. What good are you to our little girl if you're not taking care of yourself? You're a mother now. You have to see the big picture and not be so stubborn."

"That's not fair." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. The doctor was sending her home today and she and Eric disagreed on how they should handle it. The hospital offered hospitality rooms for families to rent and stay in the hospital. Sookie was all for it. Eric, however, was having no part of it. He knew what would happen. Sookie would spend all her time with Sara and would soon fall into exhaustion.

"We're going home. You're taking a nap and then we will return to Sara in a few hours. Alcide has asked some of the pack that works at the hospital to act as daytime guards. Once night falls, Bill and Pam are coming.

"They won't let anyone but family in to see her."

"They know. They just want to be close and make sure she is protected."

"I don't want to leave her. That's my baby girl. I'm her momma. I'm supposed to…" Eric stroked the side of her face as the tears welled in her eyes. Poor Sookie's emotions were all over the place. The bond was in constant flux. He pushed calmness toward her and she sighed heavily.

"You're amazing." His mind went back to a few days, right before the delivery. No matter how long he walks this earth, he will never forget hearing his wife's desperate prayers. His dead heart clenched when he heard the conviction at which she bargained with her God that night. The sound of her prayers will echo in his brain for the rest of his existence_. Please, Lord, if it's a choice between my baby girl and me, take me. Let my baby live. Keep her and Eric safe. Just take me and let my baby be healthy. _

"I'm not sure I can be away from her." Sookie whispered thoughts return him to the present.

"I have to think of both of you. It's my job to take good care of my girls." Sookie couldn't help but grin. Eric knew how to play her, that's for sure. Before she could comment her doctor came into the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Northman. How are you feeling today? You ready to go home."

"I'd rather stay here with Sara."

"I hear she's a strong one." Eric's chest puffed out just a little and Sookie felt his pride swell across the bond. "So let's take one last look at your incision and then I'll sign your release. Lie back…good…good."

Sookie settled her yoga pants back in place after the doctor finished examining her. He waved his goodbyes and well wishes to Eric and handed Sookie's discharge papers to the nurse. Eric lifted her overnight bag onto his shoulder and threaded his fingers with Sookie's. He kissed her forehead before opening the door for her.  
"Can't we go see her one more time before we go home."

"Sookie, we've talked about this. Our last visit lasted 3 and half hours. You're dead on your feet, my love. You have to rest." Sookie sighed. She knew he was right. She had felt his worry and concern through the bond for the last two days. She and Eric had spent all morning with Sara. She sat back and watched for the last hour of the visit as Eric held his daughter. Seeing his large strong hands gently stroke his daughter's face as he sang an ancient lullaby had the tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't keep the smile from her face either. Eric looked a little insecure at first when Sookie held out Sara for him to hold. She smiled gently at him causing him to scoot his chair closer to hers. He held out his arms and gently cradled Sara against his chest. Now he was an old pro at getting Sara out of her basinet, ever mindful of the tangle of wires attached to her.

Sookie swiped the tear away from her cheek as Eric closed her car door. The ride home was silent except for a few sniffles. She rested her head against the headrest and soon the exhaustion of the last two days seemed to envelope her.

"I love you." Eric whispered as he reached out and smoothed a wisp of hair away from her face.

"I love you so much." She didn't open her eyes but smiled. "And you know I'm only taking a little nap and then we're coming right back up here."

"I never doubted that for a moment, my love."

"Smart man."


	24. Chapter 24

**NICU Day 4**

"How's my baby girl? Look at you. You're so beautiful. Yes you are, my precious child. Would you like to be released from this contraption? Of course, you would. Daddy is here." Eric lifted the side panel from the basinet and gently lifted Sara from her warm cocoon. She squirmed her little arms and legs as Eric rested her on her back against his legs on a blanket. Sookie had found some Gerber Preemie outfits and had her dressed in a ridiculously small pink onesie. Pink and white polka-dot socks swallowed her tiny feet. Sookie was still washing her hands. He knew that she was giving him this time with his daughter. She was still a little nervous about getting Sara out of the Incubator unit. Sookie rinsed her hands and watched Eric wrap the blanket around Sara as he talked to her. The nurse had taught them both how to tightly swaddle Sara in the blanket so she would feel more secure and comforted. She settled into the large rocker beside Eric and watched as he seemed to give her a complete assessment.

"Her heart is strong. She's gained a little weight. Ten ounces since yesterday."

"That's great. Momma's proud of you, sweetie." Sookie reached out and stroked Sara's hair.

"Do you want to hold her?" Eric still held his eyes on his daughter's face. Sookie laughed.

"No baby. You hold her for a while. She needs to wrap her daddy securely around her finger if she ever wants that car for her 16th birthday." Eric looked up and smiled. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Good evening, Sheriff, Mrs. Northman." Carol smiled as she pulled Sara's chart from the end of the incubator unit. She made a few notations and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a treat for you this evening."

"Really?" Sookie smiled at the kind vampire nurse.

"Sara needs a bath. Who'd like to do the honors?"

"A bath! Her first bath." Sookie clapped her hands together.

"Sookie you should…"

"Oh no. You're going to do it. You're going to learn how to do it so you can help from now on." Sookie beamed a brilliant smile at him. Eric's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Besides, I want to take some video." Sookie winked at Carol and pulled her new video camera from her purse. Carol pulled a small clear open basinet from the corner. She turned on a large heat lamp and started lining up small bottles of lotion and shampoo. She filled a small basin with warm water and brought two washcloths and towels to the side of the incubator.

"Okay, Sheriff, I'm going to have to take Sara for a moment."

"Call me Eric." She nodded her head in respect as she took Sara from his arms. She placed her back in the incubator as she removed her blanket and undressed her. She unhooked all the wires and pads before silencing the beeping monitor. She handed Sara to Sookie and then motioned for Eric to join her beside the basinet. She folded a few blankets along the bottom and then motioned for Sookie to place Sara down.

"Okay, Eric. Wet the cloth and gently wipe it across her head. Then use a little more and get her wet before we soap her up. Sara's arms started flailing as the water trickled down her back and stomach. She cried out and Eric froze.

"She's fine. It's just new." Carol soothed as Sookie held the video camera steady. "Here, rub the body wash on her head and wash her hair." Carol poured a small drop of shampoo into Eric's palm. He tentatively smeared the soapy liquid on her small blonde head. He added a little water and lathered it all around. Sara cooed and kicked her legs. Eric laughed as she scrunched her nose and made a face that reminded him completely of Sookie.

"Now, now, little one. You're getting all worked up…just like your mother." Carol helped him rinse the soap from her hair and then instructed him on how to hold her while washing her back and bottom.

"Don't forget to wash everything." Carol reminded gently. Eric looked up at her and then to Sookie.

"She is clean." He announced.

"No, you need to wash her 'pretty'." Sookie offered.

"Her pretty?"

"Her begonia." Sookie pointed and Eric still looked lost. Sookie smiled at the term her Gran used.

"What are you saying to me? I know of no part of a female…" Recognition struck and he smirked at Sookie. "Ah!" He turned his attention back to Sara and spoke as if they were sharing a great secret. "Forgive me, little one. Your 'pretty' must not be neglected during hygiene. No, no. But only I or your mother is allowed to help you with your pretty. No one else shall ever touch your pretty. Not until you're thirty or I am long finally dead, which ever comes first." Carol and Sookie stifled a laugh as Eric quickly washed Sara.

"She's not even dating yet, Eric."

"There will be no dating." He frowned. "No boy is worthy of my daughter."

"Maybe she'll get lucky and meet a strong handsome man like her mother did." Sookie smirked and Eric scowled at her. Carol handed Eric a towel and he gently dried Sara off. She squirted a small amount of lotion in his hand and directed him how to gently smooth it over her skin. Sara sighed and Eric quickly looked at Sookie whose eyes were brimming with tears. He replaced her small diaper and then dressed her in another onesie that Sookie kept in Sara's little cubby the NICU provided. He held her in his palms and looked at Sookie proudly.  
"You did it!" She smiled and he helped settle her back in the incubator for Carol to reconnect her monitors. She wrapped her in a soft blanket and handed her to Sookie.

"There you go, little one." She nodded her head as she took her leave to clean up the wet basinet. Sookie settled back into the rocker and traced her finger along Sara's cheek. Eric returned to her side and watched the now familiar scene. Sara yawned and Sookie started to gently rock. The NICU was nearly deserted of parents. It was 2:30 in the morning so most of the 'regular' parents were sleeping. Eric rested his head against the back of the rocker and waited for what he knew was to come. Sookie always told him that she was a dancer not a singer. For the most part, this was true. But hearing her gently singing to their daughter was more beautiful than anything he'd ever heard.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
And rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers and me."

Eric allowed a contented hum rumble through his chest as Sookie hummed the second verse to their child. Sara was sleeping soundly and Eric could feel the love pulsing through his wife. The bond had been so alive since the birth of his daughter. It shocked him how much closer he felt to Sookie. He didn't think they could get much closer. He smiled as Sookie stood slowly from the rocker. Eric was quickly by her side and helped her settle Sara back into her incubator. Sookie patted her little bottom to sooth her back into a deep sleep and then allowed Eric to close the door and fasten it in place. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't wait to take her home."

"I know. Soon. Come, let's get you home and in bed. You can call Niall in the car. I'll stop and get you a smoothie on the way home." She chuckled and squeezed him tighter. He knew she was addicted to the Strawberry Fruitistas at Taco Bell.

"Okay." She rested her hand on the front of the incubator and sighed. "Goodnight, sweet baby girl. Momma and Daddy love you. See you in a few hours." Eric threaded his fingers with hers and guided her to the parking lot. Tomorrow they would start their routine all over again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Real Life has gotten in the way something awful! I found out one week before school let out that I would be spending two weeks in a dorm room training. I'm too old to live in the dorms! Then my brand new super nice laptop has a weird quirk and I had to send it back to Alienware. They decided not to do anything but reformat the hard drive and send it back, quirk still attached. So, I got to send it back AGAIN! Not a happy camper. So to make it up to all my wonderful reviewers and readers, two chapters are on the way. Enjoy. **

**NICU Day 8**

"Sara sucks." Sookie smirked as Eric rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she does." He chuckled as he held the tiny bottle to Sara's mouth. Sookie had fed her half and passed her over to Eric to feed her the other half of her formula. They were so excited when the nurse told them how Sara's sucking reflex was strong enough now to remove the feeding tube and for her to try to use a bottle.

"This stuff smells revolting." Eric cooed to Sara as she sucked hungrily on the small nipple. Sookie laughed again and snapped some pictures.

"It's baby formula. Of course it's revolting. The nurse said we can try to get her to take the breast tomorrow."

Eric monitored the amount Sara was taking and gently pulled the bottle from her lips. Sookie quickly placed the burp cloth over Eric's shoulder.

"Just pat gently like I did." She instructed as Eric's large palm rested on Sara's back. He patted gently and both smiled when Sara offered a large burp.

"Sounds like her Uncle Jason." Sookie grinned as Eric placed Sara back into the crook of his arm.

_I need to give her my blood.  
So soon? _

_It will make her strong. Plus I will be able to feel her._

_Wait until the nurse starts assessments. _

Eric nodded his head in understanding and placed the bottle back in Sara's mouth. A few minutes passed and Sookie gently nudged his foot. The nurse had moved to the back of the NICU and started taking assessments of the other babies. Eric pierced the tip of his index finger with his fang and replaced the bottle Sara was drinking. She suckled the tip of his finger in her mouth and swallowed a few drops of Eric's blood. The wound on his fingertip quickly closed and he returned the bottle to her mouth.

"She's strong and beautiful, like her mother."

"She's willful like her father."

"Me? I believe that is also a Stackhouse trait."  
"Poor girl doesn't stand a chance." Sookie laughed as she smoothed her fingers across Sara's blond hair.

"You're tired." Eric observed as he pulled his gaze away from Sara's.

"A little."

"You didn't sleep while I was at rest, did you?"

"I tried. I was just too wound up today, I guess."

"We're going home early tonight."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sookie."

"Eric."

"We're not having this fight again."

"You're right about that."

"Sookie." He growled.

"Eric." She cooed sarcastically.

"I'll carry your ass out of here and you know I will. I won't have you exhausted." Eric leveled his gaze at her and she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Butthead." She mumbled and he glared at her.

"Real mature, love."

"Shut up." He smirked at her tone. It was conversations like this that made him love his bonded even more.


	26. Chapter 26

**NICU Day 13**

Sookie stopped in her tracks and reached for Eric's hand. Sara's incubator was empty. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw the open air bassinet positioned beside the incubator. Nurse Carol was putting a small toboggan on Sara's little head.

"She's out? No more plastic box?" Sookie asked as she brushed her finger along Sara's forehead.

"No more plastic box." Carol smiled. Eric offered her an enthusiastic smile.

"This is one more step closer to taking Sara home, correct?" He inquired.

"That's correct. I would be surprised if your little one wasn't sleeping in her own crib by the end of the week."

"That's fabulous." Sookie beamed at Eric as she lifted Sara from the bassinet. She pulled the small pacifier from her mouth and laughed as Sara cooed in protest. Sookie replaced the pacifier and kissed her forehead a few times.

"Your room is waiting on you, sweet girl. You'll like it. Aunt Pam and Daddy painted your walls blue with big fluffy clouds. There's a cradle that belonged to me and your Uncle Jason for you to sleep in at first. Would you like that? Hmmm?" Eric settled in to the rocking chair and watched his wife talk to his daughter. He smiled at the memory of him and Pam painting the nursery.

888888

"I think it should be pink." Pam insisted. "Girls traditionally have pink rooms."

"Sookie saw this in one of her magazines and liked it."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's sleeping."  
"Yes, I read that pregnancy causes exhaustion."

"So do husbands." Eric leered at her. Pam just rolled her eyes and stirred the paint.

"Good for you. So will she pitch one of her famous fits after finding out that we painted the nursery without her?"

"No. The fumes would more than likely make her sick. Most everything makes her sick lately."

"So I've witnessed. Has she picked out furniture for the room, yet?"

"It's being delivered at the end of the week."

"Does it match the cradle?" Pam pointed to the lone piece of furniture in the room draped with a sheet.

"No. We went to the Bon Temps house last week and I retrieved the cradle from the attic. She said it belonged to her grandmother. She and her brother used it as babies. I cleaned it up for her last night. She bought sheets for it this afternoon before picking out the other furniture." Pam opened the shopping bags that rested against the small wooden cradle.

"An orange bear with a red shirt?"

"Winnie the Pooh." Eric offered as clarification.

"Precious. Our little one will like this, I'm sure." Eric grinned and shook his head. Pam had become quite possessive of Sookie and their unborn child over the past few weeks. Her pronouns had taken a shift to the possessive in a very prominent way.

"Sookie likes it." He commented as he rolled the blue onto the walls above the white chair rail. Once Sookie had shown him the pictures in the Pottery Barn for Kids catalog, he made a trip to the Lowe's Home Improvement Store. Virgil in the paint department was extremely helpful and patient. The elderly man had a quiet affection for new fathers trying to please their mom's-to-be. The fact that he had twelve grandchildren of his own helped.

"Why didn't you just hire painters to do this?" Pam asked as she cut in the trim. Eric had thought about it. It was his first instinct of course, but something deep inside him wanted to do it himself. Sookie had accused him of fatherly nesting. Perhaps she was right. He ignored Pam's question, not wanting to admit his true feelings to her and continued to roll paint on the walls. Pam chuckled to herself and let the subject drop.

"She's only five months along. She's starting all this early isn't she?"

"Not really. Sookie and I want everything to be ready for the baby. She said that she wanted to get things done before she was, how did she put it…a beached whale." Pam laughed and nodded her head.

88888888

"…and Daddy but together your crib. He only swore in four languages but he did it. Yes, he did. You'll love your mobile. It has Tigger and Eeyore and Piglet. Daddy and I even went to the Disney store and bought you all the little stuffed animals. Daddy loves the Disney store." Eric huffed beside her. He in fact did _not_ love the Disney store. Even at 8 o'clock at night the store was teaming with small children and overly annoying adults. He nearly lost it when a small boy with snot running down his nose swung a Buzz Lightyear against his shin for the second time. Sookie had to hold his hand the entire time to keep him in check.

"I will be back, my love. I'm going to go speak with Carol about Sara's discharge."

"Okay. Say bye to Daddy. Blow him kisses. Mwah, mwah, mwah." Eric laughed and shook his head at Sookie. He loved this side of her. She was a wonderful mother. Eric left his girls and went to the front of the NICU unit that housed the nurse's station.

"Carol." He spoke to get her attention from the computer.

"Yes, Eric?"

"What does having Sara discharged entail?"

"Well, once Dr. Payne signs off on her release, we'll do a car seat test."

"Test?"

"You'll bring in your car seat…you have a car seat?"

"Yes."

"You'll bring it in. We'll strap Sara in and make sure she's secure. Because she's smaller than most babies, you'll need to get those little bumpers for added stability."

"Bumpers?"

"I'm sure Sookie has taken care of it."

"I'll ask her."  
"Then we monitor Sara to make sure the transition isn't too stressful. Once that's done, we'll take her official hospital picture and then you can take her home and spoil her rotten."  
"Very good. Thank you for all your excellent care. If there is anything you require, you will come to me." Carol's eyes widened a little. They both knew what Eric's words meant. Carol stepped around the desk and shook her head.

"This is my job Sheriff. You owe me no debt."

"You have my gratitude. You will come to me with anything you find that you may require. Are we understood?" Eric's tone changed to one of authority and determination. Carol nodded her head in respect and smiled.

"Yes, my Sheriff."

"Good." Eric offered her a smile and nodded his head as he returned to Sookie and Sara. Sookie met his gaze and smirked at him.

_What?_

_Oh, nothing._ Sookie's mouth turned up in a knowing smile.

_What?_

_You're crushing on Nurse Carol._

_Oh, shut up. _ Eric chuckled as he settled into the rocking chair.

_I like her. She's very good at this. I'm glad the hospital treats her well._

_They will regret otherwise, I promise you._

_Oh, I have no doubt. _ Sookie tucked Sara's blanket back around her again and handed her over to Eric.

"Play with your daddy for a few minutes, baby girl. Momma's got to go see to her human needs." Eric rolled his eyes and settled Sara on her back on his knees. He placed his thumbs in her hands and she immediately tightened her grip. He lifted his thumbs in the air and she cooed softly as he hummed an ancient lullaby.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I'm so terribly sorry for the delay between updates. My new laptop should be delivered tomorrow. The original one I ordered had an issue that Alienware apparently couldn't fix. So after two and half months of the run around, I threatened the Magnuson-Moss Warranty Act and a call from my attorney. So, my upgraded laptop and new messenger bag thrown in for free should arrive tomorrow. ;) Enjoy! **

_ERIC!_

Sookie's voice screamed in his mind and he immediately tensed. He looked up to see the frantic face of his wife.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard…" His fangs descended and he cradled Sara protectively against his chest. "…there are two maybe three men…in the hall outside the NICU. They are from the Fellowship. They want Sara." The tears started to fall down Sookie's cheeks as she described the plan she had overhead.

"They want to kill her. They called her the spawn of Satan." Sookie sobbed as she reached for Sara. Carol's vampire hearing had heard the entire exchange.

"Security has been called. They are on the way." Eric nodded before directing Sookie to the main office beside the nurse's station.

"Don't move." He ordered and Sookie nodded as she clutched Sara to her shoulder.

"What are you…" He silenced her question with the shake of his head. "I love you."

"I love you. Call Bill and Pam."

"Eric…" Eric nodded at her unspoken warning. He would be careful, but he wouldn't promise not to kill them if he could. Sookie pulled her cell phone from her pocket and pressed the speed dial.

Eric stood to his full height as he exited the secure door of the NICU. He looked around the hospital corridor and saw two men in green surgical scrubs.

_What did they look like, Sookie? _

_They were dressed like doctors. Dark hair. One had a tattoo on his arm. The other has glasses. _

_I see them. _

Even though Sookie couldn't see him, she knew he was the embodiment of pure rage.

Carol followed Eric closely as they walked down the hall. She had never had to fight since becoming a vampire, but she knew the two humans were no match for a vampire at all. Much less a 1000-year-old pissed off Viking protecting his child. She just hoped he didn't cause too much damage to the hospital. She nodded to security as they rounded the corner.

The two Fellowship members looked up a little startled and then tried to act causal at they talked by the elevators. Eric was immediately behind them with his fangs fully descended.

"I will not kill you right away. However, you will certainly wish that I would have." Carol reached out for the smaller man and clutched his arm. Eric had the taller one by the throat.

"What are you doing? What's this about?"

Eric leaned closer to the smaller one making all the protests. The venom in his voice was terrifying.

"Did you think you could come here and harm my family? Have you people not learned that no one touches what is mine?"

"What…what do you…" Eric's eyes narrowed and then he smirked.

"She heard your thoughts." Carol tightened her grip as the smaller man paled. "All of them." Eric sneered.

"You can't prove anything."

"Do you think I need to?"

Security stepped hesitantly forward and looked to Carol for some information.

"These men don't work at the hospital. They were trying to kidnap the Northman baby. They were trying to breach the NICU." She could tell the security guards were a little overwhelmed by what they were hearing. Eric grinned as he felt his Child coming down the corridor. Bill was by her side and both had fury in their eyes.

"My security has arrived. They will take these men in custody." Eric stated. The security guard nodded at Eric's words and everyone noticed the relief on his face. He definitely didn't want involved with any vampire shit.

"Master." Pam addressed Eric once the security guards left the hallway.

"They are from the Fellowship. They planned to kill Sara. Take them to the place. Bill, stay with Sookie. Carol, can Bill be allowed into the NICU or must he remain outside?"  
"Considering the circumstances, I'll check him in as clergy." Eric raised his eyebrow in slight amusement from the look on Bill's face.

"Good. Come. I need to speak with Sookie. Carol handed over the smaller man to Pam and she took both of them in her vice like grip and quickly disappeared down the hallway. Carol quickly entered the code to the NICU and instructed Bill how to sanitize while Eric flew through the hand washing process. He was by Sookie's side in a less than a minute.

"Love, I am going to take care of this." He stroked Sara's back as he spoke to Sookie.

"I need to come with you."

"No." Eric's voice grew slightly louder but Sookie ignored him.

"I can read their thoughts. We need to know what else they have planned." Eric became perfectly still. Sookie knew that she was right and knew that Eric knew it as well.

"Fine. Bill will stay here and guard Sara. His experience with his own children will be…valuable in this situation. You'll return here once we find out what we need. You don't need to stay around for the rest." Sookie swallowed hard and saw the rage burning in his eyes.

"O..okay." Eric guided her with a hand on the small of her back out of the office and back to the NICU's main floor. Bill stood off to the side looking uncomfortable at all the machinery and monitors. His eyes softened once he saw Sookie and Sara.

"Hey." Sookie greeted him as she walked back over to the rocking chairs. Eric stood behind Sookie and offered Bill the seat beside her.

"She's beautiful, Sookie." Bill's voice was soft and filled with emotion. The memories of his own children flooded his mind.

"Sara, meet Bill. He's going to baby-sit you while me and daddy go and take care of some things." Sookie stretched her arms out to Bill for him to hold Sara. Bill moved back slightly and then looked at Eric.

"You may hold her." Eric granted his permission. Bill took the small child tentatively into his arms. Soon he relaxed and remembered how to handle a baby in his arms.

"Hello, little one." Sookie reached for Eric's hand as they watched Bill get acquainted with their daughter.

"Carol will assist you. Protect her. We will be back in an hour."

"I will guard her with my life." Eric kept Sookie's hand in his as he led her from the NICU. Once they were flying at a high rate of speed through the back roads of Shreveport, Sookie finally spoke.

"Where did Pam take them?"

"A place we use on occasion."

"It's going to freak me out, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"Eric…"

"No one will bring harm to you or Sara as long as I walk the Earth. No one. You will read their minds. We will find out what we need and then Pam will drive you back to the hospital."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me Sookie. This is not up for debate." Sookie released the breath she had been holding and nodded her head.

"I know." She knew that when it came to Sara, Eric would stop at nothing to protect her. Soon they pulled up to an abandoned farm house with a large barn. Eric guided her by her elbow through the overgrown grass and thickets. He carelessly pushed through the door of the old barn. Sookie watched in silence as the two men hung by their wrists from chains hung over a large beam.

"Hello, Master…Sookie." Pam greeted the two of them pleasantly.

"I see you've been having a little fun, Pamela." Eric's whole presence changed. Sookie had seen Eric in battle mode before but this was a little different. Sara was involved. She was now in the presence of a vengeful, raged filled vampire father.

"You know I enjoy a good round of…play."

"Gentlemen, you will answer a few questions for us...." Eric grabbed the shorter man by the throat and leaned closer to his face. "...and then I will proceed to completely fuck up your world." Sookie felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew she should be appalled and disgusted, but she had already heard the horrible plans these men had for her baby.

"Who sent you?" Eric asked as he stood with his arms crossed. Sookie stood beside him feeling more and more nauseous as she heard their disturbing and fear filled thoughts.

"The Fellowship of the Sun sent them both. The Shreveport chapter led by some man named Roger Hillman." Sookie stated to Eric. The two men started to struggle against their shackles while Pam cackled with amusement behind them. She kicked one in the back as she snarled at them.

"Stop squirming! It just pisses me off."

"What were your orders?" Eric asked in a disturbingly calm voice.

"They were to take Sara. They had some forged doctor's orders for some x-rays. They were going to take her to the church and…" Sookie suddenly bolted to the side of the barn and vomited into one of the empty stalls. Eric pulled the words from her head and growled.

"You were going to crucify my child? An Infant?! Offer her up as a demon destroyed?!"

"She's just a baby!" Sookie screamed as she trembled in fury.

"It's an abomination! The devil's spawn! It just ain't right!" The taller man shouted before Sookie launched herself at him. Eric watched in adoration and awe as his wife drew her fist back and punched the man with such force in the mouth a tooth flew through the air.

"You better pray to God to have mercy on your soul because this vampire sure ain't."

"I'll be welcomed into glory!" He screamed as he spit the blood out of his mouth.

"You diluted piece of trash! You tout that you have God on your side?! Well, my God is a true and just God. So I have all the faith in the world that Glory is the last place you'll end up." Sookie cradled her knuckles as she turned to face Eric. "The church is on Maple Street. They expect them back by dawn. Their so called following is there now waiting on the 'demon' to be delivered to them so they can have their 'celebration'." Sookie turned to face the two men once again and looked took a moment to look them both in the eye.

"One more thing…" She turned back to Eric, "…make sure our daughter's name is the last thing they hear before the devil himself comes to claim them." Eric nodded and kissed her on the forehead as Pam looped her arm into Sookie's.

"Come, Sookie, my niece needs attention." Sookie shook with adrenaline. She was a horrible Christian, she knew. But nobody, nobody was going to mess with her baby.


	28. Chapter 28

Sookie didn't say another word along the drive to the hospital with Pam. She buzzed the NICU and nodded for Pam to follow her inside. Carol raised an eyebrow but recognized Pam immediately. Sookie washed her hands and nodded her head for Pam to do the same. Pam followed behind Sookie as she went straight to Sara's bassinet. Bill stood from the rocking chair and cocked his head in question to Sookie and then to Pam. Pam shook her head slightly telling Bill to keep quiet and to wait for Sookie. Sookie lifted Sara in her arms and nuzzled her cheek against Sara's soft dusting of hair. Pam and Bill watched in silence as Sookie gently caressed and kissed her daughter's forehead and cheeks. After nearly 10 minutes, Sookie's gaze finally left Sara's. She looked up at Bill and smiled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Bill relaxed his shoulders just a fraction before stepping closer to Sookie.

"Yes. She is." He whispered softly. Sookie nodded and turned back to Sara.

"Would you like to meet your Aunt Pam?" Pam was immediately by Sookie's side, her eyes dancing with affection for the small little creature Sookie held in her arms. "Do you want to hold her?" Sookie whispered. Pam stiffened slightly as Sookie placed Sara in Pam's arms. Bill motioned for Pam to sit in the rocker beside Sookie. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched Pam's face soften.

"Hello, little one. You are as lovely as your mother." Pam cooed.

Sookie leaned her head back against the rocker and closed her eyes. She released a tired sigh as she rocked gently. Pam and Bill noticed her heart rate increase and her hands suddenly grip the arms of the rocker to the point her knuckles were white.

"Sookie?" Bill questioned quietly. Pam held Sara a little closer to her chest.

"It's just…Eric. His control on our bond slipped for a moment."

"So it's done then?" Pam asked.

"Almost…Fudge." Sookie whispered as her heartbeat returned to normal. She flexed her fingers to release the tension.

"How did you bruise your hand?" Bill asked.

"I…uh…"

Pam chuckled softly as she cooed over Sara.

"Sookie here decided to relieve one of the vermin of a tooth." Bill raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Shut up." Sookie frowned at the bruise on her knuckles. She knew that if she had not had Eric's blood on a regular basis that the force of the blow would have turned her hand to hamburger. Pam started humming to Sara when Sookie felt a sudden wave of calm. She knew Eric would be arriving soon.

"It's done." Sookie stated. Pam smiled down at Sara and stroked her cheek.

"Your daddy's coming soon. He's been busy exterminating some pests."

"Pam." Sookie warned gently.

"Ok Sookie. You can't shelter her from who her father is. Or what he is, for that matter. You know Eric will have her fighting before she's completely potty trained." Bill nodded in agreement much to Sookie's distaste.

"Ya'll suck."

"As much as possible, yes." Pam and Sookie gaped at Bill for a moment at his joke, then the two burst out laughing.

"It's seems Bill has found his wit." Pam commented to Sara. "Maybe he'll finally get rid of the stick he keeps up his butt."

"Aunt Pam…don't say 'butt' to my baby." Pam rolled her eyes. Sookie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly looked at the display and pressed send.

"Eric?"

"I will be at the hospital in 10 minutes. Ask Bill to meet me downstairs."

"Okay…Eric?"

"How is our little one?" Eric's change of subject let Sookie know that Eric wasn't going to discuss what happened anymore. He was in protector mode. The less she knew the better.

"Aunt Pam is teaching her words like 'butt' and 'vermin'."

"Well, at least she's not teaching her to swear in Russian."

"That's not comforting. Sara's getting hungry I'm sure. Are you going to feed her tonight?"  
"I would like that very much."

"I love you." Sookie sighed and smiled as Eric returned her love. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked over at Pam as she cooed at Sara.

"Your father is coming, little one. Yes he is." Bill shook his head and smirked at Pam while Sookie smoothed her palm across Sara's head. "Bill, Eric wants you to meet him downstairs." Sookie spoke softly as Sara started to yawn.

"I'll leave you then."

"Thanks for watching her." Sookie looked up and met Bill's eyes. He nodded his head slightly and she could still see the sadness in him after all these years.


	29. Chapter 29

"What about the followers at the church?" Bill inquired at Eric as they rode the elevator up to the NICU.

"Taken care of."

"Do I want to know?"

"Unless you have a morbid curiosity about these things, then no. It's best you stay as uninformed as possible."

"I see."  
"Mmm." Eric grunted as he stepped off the elevator. He sent as much comfort and love through the bond as he entered the NICU unit. Sookie looked up and smiled as he finished washing his hands and stepped around the corner.

"Hey there." She whispered as he allowed the slow smile settle onto his face as Pam recited nursery rhymes to his daughter.

"Hello, my love." He trailed the back of his hand down Sookie's cheek before bending to kiss her forehead. "How's the hand?"

Sookie scowled at the amused smirk on his face.

"It's fine, thank you."

Eric gently brushed his hand across the top of Sara's head and shared a smile with Pam.

"How's my little one?"

"She's perfect, of course." Pam smiled at him while she rocked. Eric knelt beside Sookie and wrapped her small hand in his.

_I'm sorry. I felt the bond slip. I know you felt it. _

_I'm fine. I'm glad it's over. I'm ready to take our baby girl home. _

_I'm going to put more precautions in place. _

_I don't want to live in a prison, Eric. _

_Let me take care of my family, Sookie. _

Sookie released a frustrated sigh. Eric squeezed her hand gently and kissed her forehead again. He had already made some calls to make sure their house was more secure.

"You've already done something haven't you?" Sookie narrowed her eyes at Eric. She could see the glint in his eye.

"We'll discuss it later, my love. Have we heard from the doctor this evening?"

"He was in earlier. He thinks that Sara is strong enough to go home soon."

"Did he give us a timeline?"

"Two or three more days." Sookie sighed and allowed the smile to tug at the corners of her lips. As nice as everyone has been, she was ready to get the hell away from the NICU.

"That's excellent."

"Yeah." Sookie looked at her watch and noticed the time. She could see Carol starting her final assessments. That meant her shift was nearly over and they only had a couple hours until dawn. Sensing her thoughts, Eric stood and held his arms out for Sara. Pam reluctantly surrendered the small bundle she had been so delicately caring for.

"Hello, my little angel. I see you and Aunt Pam have been getting along well."

"Of course, we have. She's very bright." Pam remarked while standing to allow Eric the rocker. "I'm going to check on the club before heading home. Sookie, I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you the things I've bought my neice."  
"You're going to spoil her, Pam." Sookie laughed at the thought of Pam buying more things for her daughter.

"That's what Aunt's are for. I'll call you if anything comes up at the club, Eric."

"Thank you, Pamela." Eric didn't take his eyes off his daughter as he said his goodbyes. Sookie's eyes started to tear as Eric placed feather light kisses along the top of Sara's head. To the casual observer, the man before her was as docile and gentle as a lamb. Eric lifted his eyes to Sookie and raised an eyebrow. She grinned at him, knowing he had read her thoughts and took offense to her characterization. She winked at him and he chuckled under his breath before returning his affections to his daughter.

"I need to get you home, my love. We have some things to discuss and you must rest." Eric whispered so he wouldn't wake the now sleeping child in his arms.

"I know. You've made arrangements for the day?"

"Yes. Security has been increased here and at home. I'll fill you in on the details on the way home."  
"Alright." Sookie gently took Sara into her arms and kissed her softly on the cheek while murmuring words of love and comfort against her ear. She placed her back onto the bassinet just as Carol arrived to complete her final assessments.

"Good night, Sheriff, Sookie."

"Good night, Carol. We'll see you soon." Sookie smiled at her as she felt Eric's arm slip around her shoulders. The emotions of the night had slipped into her bones. Eric could feel her weariness as he led her downstairs.

"I love you." She sighed as she sank into the seat of the corvette.

"As I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

The next few days were thankfully uneventful. Sara was getting stronger and stronger thanks to her own fighting spirit and another dose of Eric's blood. The doctor came to them and gave them the news they had been waiting 23 days to hear. Sara was finally going to be able to go home. She weighed just shy of 6 pounds and had no other physical limitations. Sookie was practically vibrating with excitement as Eric carried the car seat into the NICU. Sara's official hospital picture had been made, she had passed the car seat stress test with flying colors and she was now being dressed in her 'going home' outfit that Aunt Pam had purchased. Sookie squeezed Eric's had and literally jumped in place. Eric smiled lovingly at his wife before kissing her on the top of the head.

"Look who's here!" Carol exclaimed as she lifted Sara from her bassinet. Sara's little arms flailed in the air as Sara pulled her to her chest.

"Hey there, baby girl. Are you ready to go home? Yes, you are. My sweet baby gets to go home today! Mwah…mwah…mwah." Sookie cooed as she placed loud, smacking kisses on her cheeks. Eric played the role of typical father and snapped picture after picture with his phone. Carol smiled at them both and helped pack up all the items in Sara's cubby.

"Sookie lets take a picture with Carol." Eric motioned for Sookie to stand by Carol. Carol looked up stunned and then a huge smile spread across her face. Sookie knew this was an extreme honor for the young vampire. To be treated with such respect and care by a vampire as old and powerful as Eric was rare. Carol smiled warmly into the camera as Sookie held Carol between the two of them. Eric snapped a few pictures of them and nodded his head in approval.

"Very nice." Eric winked at Carol causing Sookie to laugh. They signed Sara's discharge papers and secured her in the car seat. Sookie couldn't hold her tears. They were finally going home.

Sookie listened to the steady breathing of her daughter as she slept in the cradle that had belonged to Gran. Several generations of Stackhouse's had slept in that cradle. That thought alone gave Sookie comfort. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Eric's face appearing in her line of sight.

"Will you be sleeping here on the floor or shall I put you to bed?" Eric smirked as he looked down on Sookie's sprawled position on her back.

"I'm too tired to move." Sookie whispered. Sara was sleeping soundly and Sookie wanted to keep it that way. They were finally settled at home and everything was right with the world. She hoped it lasted.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Eric knelt down to lift his wife from the bedroom floor.

"Thanks." Sookie giggled as she rested her head in the crook of Eric's shoulder.

"It's nearly dawn. I hope Sara will allow you to sleep for awhile." Eric pulled the blanket over Sookie and snuggled into her side. They both smiled sweetly at Sara's gently snoring as she slept beside their bed.

"Most mothers' freak out when their babies get their days and nights mixed up. I guess ours has no choice."

"Works for us." Eric sighed as he nuzzled her neck.

"I does. Mmmmm." She sighed as his lips grazed her collarbone. She turned slightly in his arms and exposed her neck to him a little more. She allowed the contented sigh to escape her lips as she felt his fangs break the skin.

"Delicious." He murmured while lapping at her neck. She shivered as his cool tongue swiped across the wounds. He pulled back and brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. "How are you feeling? Would you like some of my blood?"

"Not yet. I go back to the doctor tomorrow. I think he's going to clear me…for you know." Eric's smile widened. One thing he had dearly missed was the pleasures his wife's body held. He trailed his fingers down her arm and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. He could feel her fatigue through the bond so he used all the restraint he possessed to pull away and pull the covers up over her shoulders.

"Sleep, my love. I will keep an eye on our precious angel."

"I love you." She whispered as she snuggled into the blankets. He nodded and felt his heart swell with emotion. He sat on the floor bedside the cradle and watched Sara sleep for a while. The gentle sounds she made in her sleep were something he wanted to commit to memory. Just as he was about to stand, Sara started to squirm. He lifted her from the cradle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you hungry, my child? Would you like a bottle?" He carried her downstairs into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator. He placed it in the bottle warmer and started to bounce and sway in place while Sara fussed.

"Shhhhh, my sweet girl. Your supper is almost ready. Patience, sweetheart." Her cry grew louder and he couldn't help but chuckle. Patience wasn't exactly a family trait. Soon the warmer was complete and he shook the bottle gently. He moved quietly into the living room and settled into the corner of the large sofa. He rested Sara against his propped up knees and fed her the bottle of formula. He hummed and sang to his daughter as she drank. He fed her a few ounces and then lifted her to his shoulder again. Patting her gently, he was rewarded with a delicate burp.

"Good girl. Daddy, is so proud of you. Your tummy feels much better. Yes it does." Eric rubbed his nose against Sara's cheek as he cooed to her. She gurgled her reply causing Eric to laugh. Sookie sat at the top of the stairs and watched them. He was too wrapped up in his daughter to notice his wife silently crying on the stairs. The sight of the ancient vampire being a daddy melted Sookie's heart. She was never more in love with Eric Northman than she was at that moment. His looks, his power, his prowess was nothing compared to how utterly beautiful he was with his daughter. A wave of lust and love passed through the bond, causing Eric's head to snap up and look toward the stairs. His eyes met Sookie's causing her to smile. Eric winked at her and returned his attention to Sara.

"Look who's spying on us, little one. Your momma needs to get some rest, but she just can't stay away, can she?" The flash startled him.

"That's the best picture ever." Sookie looked at the display on the digital camera, rubbing her fingers gently over the image.

"Your momma is worse than the paparazzi."

"Get used to it." Sookie laughed. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Sara's head before kissing Eric's cheek. "I'm going back to bed. Make sure you change her diaper before you put her back down."

"Don't you want to…"

"Nope, you can do it." Eric sighed dramatically. He really didn't like that part at all.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight." Sookie padded back upstairs thanking God for her many blessings.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I know, I know, It's been FOREVER. I'm suffering from the mother of all Writer's Blocks. GRRR. I **_**want**_** to finish this. I **_**need**_** to finish this…..but I'm hung up like….well I won't finish that rather disturbing country saying. (Smiles sweetly) Here's the last little bit my brain would give me. So I apologize from the bottom of my heart to all of those that have stuck with me. If anyone knows the key to unlocking writer's block, I'll listen! **

**Hopefully, winter break will allow me time to write and give me some inspiration. **

* * *

"SOOKIE!! God of All. Sara, what have you done? Shit. Sookie!!"

"Eric! Watch your mouth!" Sookie scolded as she entered the nursery. Sara was bouncing her arms up and down while kicking her legs as the lay on the changing table. Eric held his nose under the bend of his arm and held a dirty diaper as far away from him in his other hand.

"It's everywhere! Shit!"

"Eric! I swear if my child's first word is a curse word, I'll take Gran's silver earrings and shove them up your a-s-s." Sookie spelled while pointing her finger at Eric's face.

The lack of sleep and stress of a new baby was obviously taking its toll on Sookie's personality. Eric's eyes widened before nodding his consent.

"Sorry."

"It's just poop. Babies poop. Deal with it."

"But the smell! It didn't smell like this before."

"She's older now. Here." Sookie shoved a wet wipe into his hand and poked him in the side before gathering the dirty clothes from the hamper.

"Can't you…" Sookie glared at him before he finished his question. Eric stopped breathing and quickly changed her diaper at vampire speed. He then yelped in surprise when Sara spit up all over the front of his T-shirt.

"Fuck." He whispered as the smell of soured formula hit his senses.

"I meant what I said." Sookie snarled at him. "Stop. Cursing." She threw a stuffed monkey at him which bounced off his head because both his hands were occupied with Sara.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Oh, grow up." Sookie took Sara and started to change her damp shirt. Eric peeled his shirt over his head and held it away from him by two fingers. Sookie grumbled to herself knowing full well Eric would hear every word.

"Over a thousand years old and scared of a little baby poop. Good gracious, you'd think he's seen everything. He drinks blood for heavens sake, but no, poop freaks him out. The man gets spit up on by his own daughter and turns into an idiot."

"Hey!" Eric balked.

"Shut it!" Sookie spat while smoothing Sara's hair back into place.

"I am not an idiot." Eric crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked down his perfectly sculpted nose at her.

"You have poop on your elbow." Sookie smiled sweetly at him. Eric lifted both arms and then jolted away from the offending joint. He growled at Sookie as she laughed at his discomfort. He sped to the bathroom and Sookie laughed even harder when she heard the shower running.

"Your daddy's a wuss."

"I heard that!" He called from the shower.

"What's he going to do when you start eating solid food?"

Sara drooled and gurgled as Sookie laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

I know, I know. It's been for-ev-er! I'm so sorry. I'm trying to muscle through my writer's block. Here's a little something that came to me. Let's hope the repeats and the promos for the new season will return my muse. Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me. This is un-beta'd so all the mistakes belong to me. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're in a good mood." Eric commented softly to his wife as he entered the kitchen.

"It's been a good day." She smiled as she loaded the dishwasher. Eric handed her several of Sara's bottles before turning his attention to his sleeping daughter in her favorite bouncy seat. He was still amazed and amused at the contraptions that were used to entertain and stimulate children. He quickly praised their invention when he was watching Sara alone one evening while Sookie went grocery shopping. The moment her mother's car left the driveway, Sara started screaming at the top of her lungs. After thirty minutes of rocking, singing, swearing, begging and a phone call to his overly amused wife, the bouncy seat remedied his problem quickly. He reached out and gently stroked Sara's sock covered foot.

"She's so beautiful." Eric whispered. He felt a burst of love and pride from Sookie through the bond.

"She was really good today. She's so proud of herself. She finally managed to sit up and the look on her face is so funny. Then she just plops over sideways. I took a video on my phone." Sookie hands Eric her phone and watches his face as he replays Sara's antics. He laughs loudly stirring Sara. She blinks a few times but quickly falls back to sleep.

"She's worn herself out." Sookie laughs.

"Should I put her down?" Eric asks reaching for her to carry her to her room.

"Nah, I already tried. She wants that bouncy seat." Sookie closes the dishwasher and presses the start. She leans against the counter and sighs.

"Hungry?"

"Always for you." Eric purred as he placed her phone on the table beside Sara and advanced on his wife. Sookie licked her lips at the sudden rush of arousal that hit the bond. She instinctively reaches back and braces her arms on the side of the counter.

"Eric," she whispered as he dipped his head to her neck and placed open mouth kissed on her skin.

"You…I need you now, Sookie." He growled as his fangs descended and he scraped their tips along her collarbone.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, let's put Sara in the living room." She panted out as her fingers threaded through Eric's hair. Before she could catch her breath and miss his loss, Eric had placed the bouncy seat with his precious daughter in the middle of the living room rug. The television droned the sounds of Wow Wow Wubbzy as Sara blissfully napped.

Sookie squeaked playfully as Eric gripped her hips and lifted her onto the counter.

"Here. Now," Eric murmured into her chest as he kissed the exposed skin. He quickly divested her of her shirt as she clawed at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"God, I want you." Her words quickened his pace and he quickly stripped his wife of her yoga pants and underwear. Smelling her arousal, he dropped to his knees and without warning, licked her from stem to stern. Biting her lip, she tried to stifle her scream. He gripped her ankles in each hand as he pleasured her with his mouth.

"Amazing…beautiful…delicious," he mumbled between licks and nips. He released one of her ankles and added his long nimble fingers to her pleasure.

"Er…Eric…oh, oh…please…please…" Sookie begged as she writhed on the counter top. Suddenly they both froze. A small sigh and gurgle from the living room rendered them paralyzed. Eric allowed the slow smile to return to his lips as he looked up at Sookie's flushed and glorious face.

"She's fine."

"You sure?" Sookie whispered frantically.

"She's still asleep."

"Then why are you just lookin' at me?" Sookie smirked and Eric chuckled.

"Why, indeed." He snorted as he bit into her thigh. Sookie's climax washed over her like the wind during a summer storm.

"Eric!" She trembled as he fed from her. His moans of pleasure vibrated through her core. The he was on his feet again. It only took a second for Sookie to snatch his belt open and unfasten the button on his jeans. She used her feet to push them past his knees as he stepped closer and positioned himself at her entrance.

"God, I love it that you're so tall," she giggled as he pushed forward.

"I'm reaping the advantage, my love." Eric hooked her knee over his arm and shifted Sookie forward. The growl of pleasure caused Sookie to clutch the back of his neck and bring his lips to hers.

"I love you," she panted against his lips as she took his lower lip between her teeth. "I love you so much, Eric."

"You know how much I love you, my darling one. You are my destiny."

Sookie tightened her grip on the back of his neck and through her head back.

"Harder," she hissed. He kissed her knee gently before pinioning his hips at a pace her knew would drive her over the edge.

"Yes!" She cried as Eric scraped his fangs along her breast while stroking her neck with his fingers. She reached up and brought his palm to her lips. She kissed it sweetly and then sucked his middle finger into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck," he swore as he came inside her. "I love it when you do that." He growled playfully.

"I know." She giggled as she peppered his face with kisses. They lay panting in each others arms for a moment enjoying each other's embrace. Eric patted her gently on the bottom and pulled away.

"Let's get cleaned up. Would my beautiful girls like to go to that new ice cream place downtown?"

Sookie smiled brightly at him and nodded her head.

"That sounds like fun." She had mentioned that a Cold Stone Creamery had opened not far from Fangtasia last week. Eric helped from the counter before pulling his jeans over her hips. Sookie swatted his behind when he tried to hide her underwear from her.

"I'm someone's mama! Stop trying to hide my drawers!" She laughed as Eric playfully nipped her neck.

"But it's less for me to work around later tonight."

"Too bad. Come on, I want to change. You pack the diaper bag."

"Yes, my love." He cooed as he smiled a full fanged smile at her. She rolled her eyes and went to check on Sara who was starting to stir in the bouncy seat.

_God, she's tamed the beast. _Eric thought as he removed two bottles from the refrigerator.

_Yeah, right. _ His wife replied in his thoughts. He laughed loudly from the kitchen causing Sookie to smile.

"Your daddy thinks I've tamed him. Little does he know, I'd never do that. He's too much fun the way he is." She whispered to her daughter who was gnawing on her fist.

"That's good to know!" Eric laughed. "But a 1000 year old vampire with a pink and green plaid diaper bag slung over his shoulder doesn't instill an image of intimidation."

"Well, I pity the idiot that tries to pick a fight with you." She shook her head at Sara and made a face. "You want ice cream, baby girl? Hmmm? Do you want to try some ice cream?"

"Isn't she too small?" Eric asked as he took Sara from Sookie and kissed her head gently before snuggling her to his chest.

"I'm just going to let her taste a little off the spoon."

Eric nodded and started playing with Sara as they settled into the recliner. Sookie stopped midway up the stairs and smiled at the sight they made. She really did pity the idiot that would ever think she had 'tamed' Eric. She knew without question that if anyone threatened her or their little girl, he wouldn't hesitate to rip their throats out. Eric looked up and caught Sookie's gaze.

"Without a doubt, my love."

"I'll be down in a minute." Eric watched her disappear upstairs and turned his attention back to his daughter.

"No one will harm you, little one. I will destroy all who even attempt such a foolish act."

Sara bounced her arms up and down and drooled on his palm.


	33. Author's Note Update

**AN:**

**I've had lots of PM's and reviews wondering if I've abandoned this story. I hate author's notes, but I didn't want to leave you all in the dark. I'm so sorry this is not another chapter. I haven't forgotten about this fic, I promise. Unfortunately, RL happened in a big way back in May. **

**Let's just say after 13 years of marriage, my world was torn apart. He got caught, I'm getting even. Word of advice: Don't wrong the southern girl. Our daddy's taught us how to stand up for ourselves. We might appear broken at first, but we'll make you pay in the end. This steel magnolia is still trying to get her head on straight while letting her shark of a lawyer circle the waters. Game on. **

**Once I can get my life back on an even keel and can possibly think about writing again, I'll happily rip down this author's note and post a chapter. Please don't reply to this note with reviews. If you want to PM me, feel free. Hopefully inspiration will strike soon. **

**-PrettyPretty **

**Booking a flight to somewhere tropical for beach therapy and spite. **


End file.
